Something you can't forget
by Sliverknight
Summary: His father was a hero, a great hero but why did the villagers treat him so harsh? On his birthday the young blonde met a girl that will change his life forever but the happiness was being cut short as he was being thrown out the wall and left dead outside. Luckily he was being found by one powerful being and being raise by it how will this affect Naruto or more importantly Konoha?
1. Chp1:The night of Konoha

**Hai, everybody welcome to my second Fanfic, this actually is my first fabric published on wattpad, this story is inspire by "Naruto Beholder of the kaijus" by XI_Rhen_IX it is a very good story go check it out, now let's get into our story.** **I don't own anything... (sad)**

Konoha (October 10th)

It is the 4th anniversary of the Kyuubi festival. It's been four years since the 4th Hokage- Namikaze Minato and his wife the red death-Uzumaki Kushina sacrifice themselves to safe the village from the nine tails raging beast- Kyuubi.

On this day almost everybody will pay respect to their fallen leader who saved the village. But none of the citizens of Konoha know that their 4th Hokage has a child...

Konoha residential area

(Time: 8:00 p.m.)

"There it is!" "Catch the demon brat!" "Don't let it escape!" it was used to be a peaceful and wonderful night in the village but a group of villagers are ganging up to chase a small child with blonde hair thus break the peaceful night.

"Must run faster, must run faster..." Uzumaki Naruto keep telling himself.

"Catch him!" and along with many other shouts from the group of fustrate villagers.

Just 2 hours ago, Naruto was being kicked out from the orphanage and just 1 and a half hour ago, a group of villager found him sitting on the 4th's head and started throwing stone, kunai towards him.

'I must keep.. "gashp" ..running' thought Naruto."Hurry! Stop the demon! He is escaping!" "Damm it! The hole is too small to us to fit in!"

"CURSE YOU! Demon when we capture you we will burn you alive do you hear me?! You can run this time, but we will catch you next time!" yelled the angry villager.

(Scene change)

A small blonde figure can be seen craw out a small hole from a wall that divide the residential area and the forest.

"Gasph" "Finally.. "gasph"" after rest for five minutes, Naruto start to head into the deeper part of the forest. "Finally, they stop chasing after me but where can I sleep tonight? The orphanage will surely kick me out again but where can I stay? ..." thought Naruto who is very confuse about this problem.

'Maybe I should head toward the forest lake first? That's sure is a fine place to rest'

Just when Naruto almost reach the forest lake, suddenly he hear a voice.

"Sob.. Sob.."

'Is there somebody crying inside the forest but who could it be?' thought Naruto who stop at his' track.

'Would it be some kind of beast live in the forest?' thought Naruto who about to run away. "But what if it is an injured small animal?" thought Naruto who then start to decide what to do.

Finally, his' curiosity and kindness wins so he decide to follow and search for the source of the sound.

After walking about three minutes Naruto finally reach the source of sound. The sobbing sound is make by a girl with black hair, black eyes and snow white skin, who is sitting under a large tree.

'So this is the source of the sound but why is a girl doing in the forest?' thought Naruto.

The girl is Uchiha Satsuki, the second child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and the sister of Uchiha Itachi also known as the Uchiha prodigy.

'Where..am.. I' "sob" '..where..are..you..kaa' "sob" san' thought a crying Satsuki.

"Are you okay?"

"Ahh!" shout a scare Satsuki who quickly grab a stone nearby and throw toward the direction of Naruto. "Wow! What was that for?!" asked Naruto who just barely dodge the stone.

"Oh! I am sorry, I was just..." said Satsuki who stop crying and look toward Naruto.

"Gesh, anyway err... miss why are you doing in the forest all alone?" "Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki.. I was angry because my father keep neglect me and focus on my brother and I run away from my house to get some fresh air but I didn't paid attention of where I was heading , so I end up get lost in this forest..." said Satsuki.

"Oh, no problem because I know the way out just follow me" said Naruto with a smile. "Really? Thank you so much-" "Ouch!" exclaimed Satsuki who is just about to stand up but fail.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto who is worry about the condition of Satsuki. "I am okay, just let me-" "ouch"" said Satsuki. "Don't push yourself, your leg must been hurt for walking all day, here I will carry you back home" said Naruto.

"What? No I can walk, just "ouch!"" exclaimed Satsuki who is touching her leg. 'Gesh, girls' thought Naruto who then walk toward Satsuki and carry her in bridal style.

"Wait! What are you doing? Put me down!" said a blushing Satsuki. "Your leg has injured already, Satsuki-chan just let me help you and bring you back home safety" said Naruto with a soft smile.

Along the way, Naruto and Satsuki chat happily with each other accompany and exchange their likes, dislikes, hobby and dreams.

About 20 minutes they finally reached the Uchiha district. "Well, here we are Uchiha district" said Naruto who then let down of Satsuki and help her stand up.

"Well I think this is goodbye.." said Naruto who then turn around and about to leave.

"Wait! Naru-kun!" said Satsuki who quickly grab hold of Naruto's hand.

"Yes? Suki-chan?" asked Naruto. "Will I able to see you again?" asked Satsuki. "Sure, we will surely meet again" said Naruto with his' signature foxy grin.

"But.. what if I never able to meet you again?" asked a worry Satsuki. "Oh, in that case" said Naruto who then plucked off the necklace that he is wearing and lend it Satsuki.

"Naru-kun, what is this?" asked a confuse Satsuki. "This is the necklace that I wear since I was 3 it was given by the 3rd Hokage saying that it was belong to my mother" said Naruto.

"What?! Naru-kun I can't accept this it is too precious to you" said Satsuki who quickly reject and lend the necklace back to Naruto.

"No, Suki-chan please accept it, this is my promise, no matter what, I will always be with you and protect you" said Naruto with determation and help Satsuki who is blushing a bit to wear the necklace.

"Because you are as precious as my family, Suki-chan" whisper Naruto.

This make Satsuki blush even more.

"So good night and see you next time Suki-chan" said Naruto with a smile and begin to walk away while waving toward Satsuki.

"Good night to you too Naru-kun.." whisper Satsuki who then look at the necklace that was given by Naruto.

The most unique of the necklace is it has a crimson ruby which has a lightning symbol on it's surface.

"Thank you... Naru-kun" whisper Satsuki.

(Time: 10:00 p.m.)

Many people are still drinking, playing some games to enjoy themselves in the festival in the business street. But, a certain little blonde boy isn't playing and celebrating like the others.

"Sigh" 'Another year, when can I finally become a ninja?' thought the blonde boy who is sitting on the head of the fourth Hokage monument – his favorite Hokage.

'Happy birthday to me' "Sigh" 'Now, I am four already, when can I finally become a ninja, and the people doesn't see me as some kind of monster, always throw rotten fruits, rocks, kunai toward me?' thought Naruto who then lay on the fourth head and look at the beautiful moon.

'Is good to meet a girl like Suki-chan, she is truly cute and beautiful' thought Naruto who begin to blush.

'Her hand is so soft, she is soo cute, I wonder how will she look like when she finally grow up? I wonder will she become more mature? Beautiful or even become more adorable?' thought Naruto who begin to blush redder and redder.

"Boom" "Boom" several fireworks explode in the sky and create bringing colorful to the night.

'Ah, fireworks, it's so beautiful' thought Naruto who raise his head to look at the colorful fireworks.

'It is soo beautiful the view up here, Konoha truly is the most beautiful city' thought Naruto who still looks at the fireworks and doesn't notice that behind the forest of the Hokage monument hide several unwelcome guests.

Behind the Forest of the Hokage monument, several shadow that stay in the bushes slowly and quietly move toward Naruto.

'En.. it's so late already, I wonder what jiji is doing right now? I can't find him everywhere. No matter, I will find him tomorrow, maybe he can help me' thought Naruto.

'Okay, now I just have to find a place to rest and hopefully there will be no angry villagers throwing things or chasing after me' thought Naruto who begin to get up.

'Maybe the forest? There is no villagers at there or maybe-' thought Naruto but find out he can't step toward.

'Why can't I move?! Is this some-' "Haha! Kyuubi I said I will catch you didn't I? Also don't bother try to escape we have put hundreds of Chakara Seal tags around here you will surely be kill this time!" stated the Chunnin who then jump out of the bushes

'Oh shit!' thought certain blonde.

(Meanwhile)

The road back to Konoha

(Time: 11:00 p.m.)

An old man with white robe and a man with sliver hair with a book on his hand, who is wearing a Jonnin flak jacket was spotted on the road back to Konoha.

"Kakashi can you stop reading that book? You have been reading it since our journey begin" asked the old man.

"But, Hokage-sama don't you also have a Icha-icha paradise in your pocket? You also read it in Suna" said the sliver hair man who name is Kakashi.

"Eh-hem, Jonnin Kakashi according to the law of Konoha, disrespect and disobey Hokage will be charge of-" "Okay, okay clam down, I will keep it away okay?" said Kakashi who then put his book into his pocket.

"Sigh" "Kakashi, when can you stop reading the book? At least don't read it in the public, this is the main reason why you don't have a girlfriend until now" said the Hokage who name is Hiruzen.

"Sigh" "You will not change don't you?" asked the old Hokage

"Sigh" "Say, Kakashi what is the date of today?" "10th October, Hokage-sama" replied Kakashi.

"Oh, so today is little Naruto birthday, I hope he is doing well in the village" said Hiruzen. "He will, I hope" said Kakashi.

"Those damm stupid villager, after the fourth past away, they don't even fucking care about his' last request and keep trying to hurt and kill Naruto" said Hiruzen who begin to clench his fist angrily.

"Let just go back quickly I hope Naruto-kun is alright" stated Hiruzen.

'I will protect your child sensei, I promise you' thought Kakashi while heading back to the village.

Border of Konoha

(Time: 11:30 p.m.)

"This is far enough, Meiji just leave the demon brat here, he will not able to survive in the forest" said a man who is wearing a Chunnin flak jacket.

"Hmm, whatever" said another Chunnin who then throw a badly wounded and unconscious Naruto to the ground.

"This is what you get! Kyuubi, you will not survive in here!" said Meiji who then stab Naruto on his chest before leaving,

"Let's head back" said the second Chunnin.

Konoha

(Time: 12:00 p.m.)

"Finally back, at least we manage to reach Konoha before rain" said Hiruzen.

"Kakashi, do you want to have a drink before heading back?" offer the Hokage.

"Yes sir" replied Kakashi.

"Let's go to the bat then" said the Hokage.

Konoha bar

"Fuu, it good to have a drink after a long distance travel" said the Hokage who looks very happy.

"Indeed, it is nic-" "Boom" suddenly two man who is wearing Chunnin jacket kick open the door and walk straight into the bar.

"Hey Hu, give me a drink!" yelled the Chunnin.

"Sure, coming right up!"

"Hey, Meiji do you really manage to kill the demon brat?" asked a random villager who walk toward Meiji while waving at Hu happily.

"Huh? The so great and powerful Kyuubi? Hng, I just kill it and throw him into the forest, hng it was so eas-"

"BAMM"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE BOY?" yelled a furious Kakashi who just throw his chair toward Meiji and then grab him up by his collar.

"HEY, WHAT THE BIG DEAL!" yelled the second Chunnin who then rush toward Kakashi and about to punch him but being stop by another hand.

"Chunnin, as the Hokage, I order you to tell me where to you take the kid" said the Hokage who begin to release his Killing intent.

"Hokage-sama.. " said the Chunnin weakly and whose face begin to turn white. "SPEAK! CHUNNIN!" yelled the Hokage who release more and more of his KI toward the Chunnin.

"In the forest of.. border of Konoha and Mizu.." replied the Chunnin.

"BAMM!" "Kakashi!" yelled the Hokage toward Kakashi who quickly throw the Chunnin to the wall,create a crack on the wall and rush out the bar.

"DAMM IT!" yelled the Hokage who then let go of the Chunnin and also rush out the bar.

Road toward the border of Konoha

'Please hang on Naruto, please' thought Kakashi who keep rush toward the border.

(Flashback)

"Kakashi, you will have a brother just a month later!" said a happy Minato who is siting on the Sofa with his wife.

"Um? Do you say anything sensei?" asked Kakashi who also sit on the sofa next to them and keep reading his book.

"Ai.. you will never change right? Kaka-chan" said Kushina while rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face.

"Please don't call me like that Kushina-sama it's embarrassing" said Kakashi.

"Haha, just kidding, you will become a great brother for little Naruto" said Kushina who then raise her head and smile toward Kakashi.

(Flashback end)

"Kakashi! Wait up!" yelled Hiruzen who also keep rushing toward the border.

'How can I be so foolish to left Naruto-kun alone in the village' thought Hiruzen who keep blaming for his mistake.

"Please be alright Naruto-kun"

(Flashback)

"Minato! Kushina!" yelled Hiruzen who just arrive to the place where the Kyuubi was last seen.

"Cough"

"Kushina-chan hold on, I will call the medic immediately, just-" said Hiruzen who then rush toward Kushina and hold her in his arm.

"Hiruzen... please promise me.." " Cough" ".. you will raise and protect... little Naruto.." said Kushina weakly due to lose of blood.

"I promise you Kushina, I will protect him just hang on okay? You will be fine..."

"Thank.. you" said Kushina before she slowly close up her beautiful eyes.

(Flashback end)

"Damm it! Pakun are we there yet!" " Sorry Kakashi, due to the rain I can't longer smell him" replied a dog who is siting on the shoulder of Kakashi.

"Keep tracking! I gotta find him! He must be her-" yelled Kakashi who suddenly stop rushing toward.

"Kakashi, why do you stop? We gotta keep goin-" said Hiruzen who just arrive the place where Kakashi is.

In front of them is a giant foot print and some rag that look like an orange jacket with blood on it in the middle of the footprint.

"No..." said Kakashi.

(Next day) Hokage tower

(Time: 8:00 a.m.)

It is the next day of the Kyuubi festival and many people are still very tired after drinking all night but was woke up by the Anbus and must gather in front of Hokage tower quickly.

(Time: 10:00 a.m.)

It is 10 in the morinng and finally all of the citizen of Konoha include ninja have gather in front of Hokage tower.

"Why is the Hokage's face look so white?" "Is he going to reward us for killing the Kyuubi?" "Is he going to-" discuss some random villagers and ninjas.

"Citizen of Konoha" said Hiruzen who stand on top if the Hokage tower.

"Yesterday was a great day isn't it? Do you enjoy yourself everybody?" asked the Hokage with a smile.

"Yes we do, Hokage-sama" "Yes, it was a great day" replied the villagers.

"And do all of you happy about the death of the demon brat?" asked the Hokage again.

"YES!" "YES, Hokage-sama it feel soo good to finally kill the demo-"

"YOU FOOLS!" roared the Hokage who suddenly change his expression form smile to a furious face.

"What?.. " "Why Hokag-" "Do all of you still remember the last wish of the fourth before his death?" asked the Hokage.

"The fourth want us to respect the boy as a hero and protect him, right?" again asked the Hokage but no one answer.

"And what have all of you done? Except throwing things and yelling at him?"

Again no one answer.

"Do you know that, because of your foolishness YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED THE FOURTH ONLY CHILD!" yelled Hiruzen.

"WHAT!" "THIS CAN'T BE!" "HOW CAN THE KYUUBI BECOME THE FOURTH'S CHILD!" yelled some villagers.

"Is true he is the fourth child, when the fourth gotta choose a baby to seal the Kyuubi, he choose his son to become the container because he can't let other children suffer of the fate being hate and hurt" said Hiruzen.

"But-"

"And he wants me to put his' child into the orphanage because fear of Iwa will try to kill or kidnap his' only child" stated the old Hokage.

"As the Hokage, I feel ashamed... because of all of your blindness and hate toward the Kyuubi, you cause the death of an innocent child" stated the Hokage who then turn around and walk back to his office.

"No... what have we done.." "We.. just kill our beloved Hokage's.." "We.. just kill the fourth child"

To be continue..

 **And done that's all for chapter 1, actually I meet many problems while writing this fanfic, and I apologies if this chapter is very boring. And for why I don't publish "The keeper of peace" for such long time, it is because I meet some problem while writing the lemon scene. So, I am very sorry if you are still waiting for the new chapter, I will try my best to finish the next chapter in this week.( Naruto is still alive) Thanks for reading. (0)**


	2. Chp 2: The king prophecy

Under rewrite pls stand by


	3. Chp3: My prince in shinnig armor

**S: Thanks for reading my story, I am really glad some of you really like it. As for the last chapter, is it really necessary to add kib* lemon scene that make most people almost smash their tablet or phone after reading it? To be honest- no, but if I just skip what Naruto experience in the test and just tell you he almost fall for the trick and lost control of himself, will you guys like wtf just happened? And for Naruto Satsuki is one of the people who didn't seen him as monster and want to be friend with him. So, she become the most precious people to him (XD you guys must already know the main pairing now XDD) When someone hurt Satsuki, he will surely kill the guy who dare to hurt her.** **You will see in this chapter (Let's begin)**

The island of Kaiju

"Access accept"

Several word appear on the metal box, with a sound of "click", signal the box has open.

Inside the metal box is a weapon that Naruto hasn't seen before, it looks like a blade but much thicker than other blade and it has a gun muzzle, the blade is green in color unlike the other usual sword. Overall, the technology acquire to create this weapon in front of Naruto doesn't come from the elementals nations.

(Gn blaster)

"Yukie-chan, this is?" asked Naruto who then pick up the weapon look at it curious.

"This, Naruto" said Yukie who walks beside Naruto and stand beside him.

"Is one of the secret weapon of snow"

"It was one of the weapon that create by my father as a gift for me before I marry to my husband as a weapon to protect my family" said Yukie who then carefully touch the weapon's blade.

"But it was still unfinished, because of the war. It was used to design to transfer Chakara into a destroy beam for long range attack and the blade is make by some rare metal that can only obtain from snow country, it is harder than any metal"

"Wow, thanks a lot! Yukie-chan, I will train harder with my sword man skill" said Naruto with a happy expression.

"Glad you like it, Naruto. But as I about to say, it can't transfer Chakara but it can use Godzilla-san radioactive Chakara as ammo, since it is much more potent than chakara so the gun doesn't need to transfer it into destroy beam, it can just fire it and since you manage to pass the test I believe you can also use the radioactive chakara now" said Yukie with a smile toward Naruto.

"Wow! That totally awesome!" said Naruto who is very excite and want to test its' power.

"Hei hei, Kurama-sensei! Godzilla-sensei!" yelled Naruto who has the weapon in his hand and run outside excitedly.

'Such adorable' thought Yukie with a smile while looking the 14 years old boy run out the house happily.

'Hope you can protect your love one, Naruto-kun" thought Yukie who then look at the picture that is also include in the metal box, the picture has a beautiful young women a tall young man with a young girl in his' hand.

'I miss you both of you so much' thought Yukie with tears in her eyes.

"Yukie-chan! This weapon is totally awesome!" yelled Naruto outside the house.

"Coming!" said Yukie who then wipe away her tears and go outside the house.

Road to Konoha

(10:00p.m.)

Two figures, one with blonde hair and wearing a black shirt,black trousers and black coat with a weapon strap on his back, the other is a beautiful black hair lady who is wearing a blue shirt and blue trousers can be spot on the road that lead to Konoha.

(Flashback 2 hours ago)

"Ne-neh, Godzilla-sensei since I passed the test what ability can I use now? Can I become as huge as you or has a tail?" asked Naruto who is laying on the Godzilla's head.

" **Kid, because you just passed the test so yours Kaiju form isn't complete yet. But I think you can use radioactive chakara now, just like you did before to blow up a huge rock with just one blast** " said Godzilla who is still walking toward the sea along with Kyuubi and Yukie who is sitting on Kyuubi's head.

"But why can't I shot death ray like you? Godzilla-sensei?"

" **Kid, like I said your Kaiju form isn't complete yet and with your weapon, it can double the power of the radioactive chakara and make it power similar like mine death ray** " answered Godzilla.

" **Naruto, do you really want to shoot laser out of your mouth when fighting**?" asked Kurama with an evil smile.

"Heh!" said Naruto.

" **And I think that you maybe can turn into half-Kaiju, with scale and claws but without tail** " said Godzilla who ignore the quarreling between Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Ei, so that means I can still use the scale as a armor?" asked Naruto who bring his attention back to the conversation between Godzilla.

" **Yes and I do believe that you will acquire the full Kaiju form when you are 22 or above** " said Godzilla.

"Wow, then I will be super cool! Just wait and see Kurama-sensei, when I acquire my Kaiju form I will beat your ass even with your full potential!" said Naruto who then make a pose on Godzilla head.

" **Hng, like hell you will beat my ass** " mocked Kyuubi with a smile.

"We are here" said Godzilla.

Konoh border with Mizu-Beach

(08:00p.m.)

"So... this is goodbye then" said Naruto who is a bit sad while raise his' head and look at both of his' senseis.

" **Yes, it is** " said Godzilla.

"So, will I see you guys again?" asked Naruto who is standing beside Yukie.

" **We will meet again, Naruto** " said Kurama with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Godzilla-san for the past 12 years, I have been very happy with you" said Yukie with a smile.

" **It is my honor to have you with me, Yukie** " said Godzilla who also smile back.

" **Oh, Naruto** " said Kyuubi which point its' finger at the floor in front Naruto and with a sound "puff" a large white scroll appear.

"What is this? Kurama-sensei?" said Naruto who open the scroll and find out that unlike other scroll or even summoning scroll it paper is black.

" **A gift** " said Kurama who then use its' finger to touch the scroll and transfer its' chakara into the scroll.

Then the empty scroll appear several red words-"九喇嘛"(Kurama) on it.

"This is?" asked Naruto who is surprise by the scroll.

" **An ancient summoning scroll that once the contract of Kaijus** " said Godzilla who then also transfer its' chakara into it.

"哥斯拉" (Godzilla)

" **Now, Naruto its' your turn to transfer your chakara into it** " said Kurama.

Naruto nod and bit his finger and transfer his' chakara into the scroll.

"波风旋涡鸣人" (Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto)

" **Now you can contact us through the scroll or summon us during battle, but if you summon me for just fun, I will beat your ass again** " said Kurama with an evil smile.

" **You can also add more Kaijus into the contract, just let them add their chakara into the scroll** " said Godzilla which ignore the quarreling between student and teacher.

" **Kurama, is time to go before Mizu come and search for our chakara signature** " said Godzilla which then turn around and walk into the sea.

" **Okay okay, see you soon Naruto** " said Kurama with a smile before turn back and walk to the sea along with Godzilla.

"Bye! Thanks a lot senseis!" said Naruto while waving his hand along with Yukie to their "Big" friends and teachers.

(Flashback end)

"Yukie-chan" asked Naruto who is a bit of excite and worry about return to his mother land.

"Hm? What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Yukie who turn her head and look at Naruto.

"Have you ever been to Konoha?"asked Naruto.

"No, I never been there before, why?" asked Yukie who looks concern about Naruto.

"Is just that..." "sigh" "I was banished from Konoha and now I am returning to there, will they glare at me or throw things at me again?" said Naruto who then raise his' head and look at the sky above.

"Naruto-kun" said Yukie who then walk closer to Naruto.

"No matter how they treat you, I will always be there for you" said Yukie with a warm smile.

"Thanks... Yukie-chan" said Naruto who relx a bit.

"That's' my Naruto-kun, by the way don't you want to see a certain black hair beauty that you fall in love with?~" teased Yukie.

"What?! Yeah, No I mean no, Suki-chan is" said Naruto who is blushing a bit but then he suddenly stop at the track.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Yukie who is curious about why Naruto suddenly stop.

"Suki-chan is in danger! We must hurry!" stated Naruto who then quickly grab Yukie hand and give her a piggy back ride.

"Wait, what? Can- AHH!" yelled Yukie who is on Naruto back who is now dashing toward Konoha through a very high speed.

The wall of Konoha

(Time: 10:01 p.m.)

"Ahh~~~ It is soo boring up here~" said the chunnin who is sitting on the edge of the wall.

"Hey you! Keep caution! Don't let your guard down, enemy could strike anytime even in the night" said one of the Jonnin who also being task to defend the wall.

"Ahh~ relax Kotyo-san there's no way people can get into Konoha since the gate had closed and there is no one can climb through the wall without being shock by the wall electric seal" said the Chunnin.

"Even so, what if they manage to jump over the wall?" asked the Jonnin who then walk beside the chunnin.

"Hng, I doubt that someone can able to jump over the wall that is about 20 floor height" said the chuunin who is very confidence in his theory.

"Boom!"

Then a gold blur along with a black blur jump through the wall and land inside the village and create a big cracker.

"What the fuck??!!" yelled the shock chunnin.

"Quick alert the Hokage!!" yelled the Jonnin who quickly run to the Hokage tower.

Inside the wall

"Yukie-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? I am- okay" said Yukie who is a bit dizzy because of the ride.

"I am heading toward the Uchiha district now, you go to alert the Jonnin that are on guard" said Naruto who quickly put Yukie down and rush toward the Uchiha district.

"Wait! Naruto" yelled Yukie.

'Damm it!' thought Yukie who quickly follow behind.

Uchiha district

"Oni-chan why do you... do this?" asked a black hair teenage girl with tears in her eyes.

"Simple, I kill them to test my limit. Now, I know there's no one can defeat me anymore" said a black hair man who is wearing an anbu uniform and has a sword in his right hand.

"No..." said the girl weakly and fall on the floor while has tears streaming down her beautiful face.

2 hours ago she just celebrated her friend's birthday at Hyuuga compound, after eating and chatting with her friends and rejecting the stupid dog boy pervert who keep bother her for a date.

But when she reached her home, the whole Uchiha district is all silent, blood split everywhere, corpses from elder to child lay everywhere in the district.

And now she finally found the murderer who is also responsible for her parents death... that is her own beloved ... brother.

"Oni-chan.. why do you kill them Kaa-san too?! She is our mother!" yelled the young beauty toward her brother and her Sharingan also awake in the same time.

'Three tomoes..' thought Itachi.

"Even she can be a threat for me, she is also one of the people who possess the Sharingan" said Itachi who also active his' Sharingan.

"But this.." said Itachi who close both his' eyes.

"Is the truth power of the Sharingan!" said Itachi who once again open his eyes but his' Sharingan change from three tomoes to a three point shuriken.

"This Satsuki, is the Mangekyou" said Itachi.

"And now, my little sister..." said Itachi who slowly walk toward her sister who is still shock about his' Sharingan.

"You will suffer" said Itachi whose Sharingan start to spin.

"Suki-chan!" yelled a voice and suddenly a blue beam shot right through the wall.

'What?' thought a surprise Itachi who quickly jump backward to avoid the beam.

"BOOM!" the blue beam didn't hit Itachi but successful destroy the other half of the house.

Then a gold blur appear in front Satsuki and is holding a sword like weapon which has smoke come out from its' top.

"Are you okay? Suki-chan" said Naruto who then quickly turn his' head back to check on Satsuki condition.

'Those blue eyes...' thought Satsuki who is also surprise by the sudden appearance of Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi whose Sharingan begin to spin more violently.

"You damm shit.. you dare to hurt Suki-chan! I will kill you" yelled a frustrated Naruto who turn his head back and his' eyes turn from ocean blue to yellow with nine tomoes and three rings.

'What?-' thought a shock Itachi who quickly raise his' sword and go into his' battle stance.

Without hesitate Naruto dash toward Itachi and raise his' weapon to attack Itachi, so as Itachi quickly raise his' sword to counter the attack.

"Clang!" with a clear voice of the weapon hitting each other, Naruto's weapon successful break Itachi sword.

'How?!' thought Itachi who is very shock about the sharpness and the power of the strange weapon possess.

"You damm shit!" yelled Naruto then punch Itachi's abdomen with his left hand just after he use his' weapon to break Itachi's sword.

"Boom!" with the strength Naruto possess when he is in his Kaiju form, he manage to punch Itachi out the house and crash into the wall of the small garden and create a big cracker.

"Cough" 'Who is he-?!' thought Itachi who quickly pull himself out of the cracker to avoid another punch from Naruto.

"Boom!" the strength in Naruto's punch successful break down the garden wall.

'Maybe he can protect my sister...'

thought Itachi who quickly Shunshin to the roof.

"You are not getting away!" yelled Naruto who just jump to the roof.

"Stop!" "Cough" said Itachi who is now badly hurt by Naruto's punch.

"What do you want?" said Naruto who still in high alert and his' eyes shine more brightly in the moonlight.

"I will entrust you with my sister-" said Itachi.

"Quickly! The Uchihas is being attacked!" yelled some ninjas who heard about the attacked.

"Please protect her" after saying Itachi jump off the roof and start to run.

"Oh you are not getting away!" said Naruto who quickly raise his weapon and start aiming Itachi.

"BOOM!" the blue beam miss Itachi once again but succeful destroy another house in Uchiha district.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" "Damm it! How can he dodge all my ray?!" yelled a frustrated Naruto.

"Quickly locate the survive Uchiha!" yelled some ninjas outside the house.

'Suki-chan!' thought Naruto who quickly jump off the roof and run into the house to check on Satsuki's condition.

"Suki-chan!" said Naruto who rush toward the Uchiha heiress who is now unconscious.

'Thank god, she is okay' thought Naruto who lay his weapon aside and check on Satsuki condition.

"There is still one alive!" yelled one of the search party member.

"Put her down!" ordered one of the anbu who is wearing a owl mask.

"Get loss!" said Naruto who is still checking Satsuki condition.

"Put her down! I will not repeat once again!" yelled another anbu with tanto in his left hand.

"I-said-get-loss!" said Naruto coldly who then turn his head and look toward the anbus with his eyes spin violently while releasing a huge amount of killing intent toward those anbus.

The killing intent is so potent that cause some anbus fall on their knee and hard to breath.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Yukie who brush through the anbus and quickly run toward Naruto.

"Yukie-chan.." said Naruto "Naruto, they are the anbus I find, please we must bring this girl to hospital now" said Yukie.

"Fine" said Naruto who pick up his weapon and then hug Satsuki in bridal style and Shunshin toward the hospital along Yukie.

Konoha hospital

Inside a wad, a blonde boy is sitting on the chair that is beside the bed of a black hair girl who is still unconscious and being treat by doctor.

"Are you sure she will be fine?" asked Naruto who is very worry about Satsuki condition.

"She will be fine, I promise" said the doctor nervously.

"Good, you may go now" said Naruto who then walk toward Satsuki bed.

"Aren't you think you are a bit too over protective Naruto-kun?" asked Yukie who just walk into the wad.

"I will do anything to ensure her safety" said Naruto with determination.

Suddenly an anbu with cat mask with long purple hair appear inside the room.

"Hokage-sama need your appearance now" said the female anbu.

"Both of us?" asked Yukie.

"Yes"

"Sigh" "Naruto-kun lets' go, she will be fine in here" said Yukie while walk toward to Naruto who is still looking at Satsuki and grab his hand.

"But..." "No but Naruto-kun, we come in here without permission, if we don't want to be definite as intruder we must go to the Hokage and tell him the reason" said Yukie.

"Err.. you!" "Me?..." asked the doctor who just come into the wad to take the report that he put in Satsuki's wad.

"Make no mistake, if she is hurt when I return you will be dead" threaten Naruto with his Rinkaigan active.

"YES SIR!" replied the nervous doctor who is also sweating bullets now.

"Let's go" said the anbu who then put her hands on both Naruto and Yukie shoulder and Shunshin to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

Saruborito Hiruzen, the third Hokage, the professor once a strong and powerful leader of the leaf, but the person that once the powerful Hokage has slowly loss his power and strength during his age especially after the mistake he made 10 years before.

(Dream)

"Sandaime-" "cough" "sama" the red hair beauty who had been badly injured said weakly to the old Hokage.

"Hang on Kushina-chan! The rescues team is on their way now" said the old Hokage while quickly perform hand seals to create a bunshin to find the medical team.

"Please.. protect... Naruto" said the red hair beauty weakly while pointing her finger toward the blonde baby.

"I promise you, just hang on!" said the old Hokage who has tears in his eyes.

"Thank you..." said the red hair beauty before she close her eyes.

(Scene change)

"Jiji!" yelled a young blonde while running toward the old Hokage with happy expression on his face.

"How have you been Naruto-kun?" asked the old Hokage who is also very happy to visit his adopt grandson.

"I have been good, Jiji!" said the blonde kid with whisker on both of his cheeks who is smiling happily toward the old Hokage.

(Scene change)

"Kakashi, why do you stop?! We must-" said the old Hokage but suddenly stop and look at the giant footprint.

(Real world)

"No no no!"yelled the old Hokage who suddenly awake from his dream and start to look around.

'Clam down, Hiruzen it was just a nightmare again' thought the old Hokage who has sweat on his forehead and lay down on his chair.

It had been tenth years, his' adopt grandson had gone because of his' mistake. In the past ten years he has been haunted by the nightmare every day and night.

'It has been ten years...' thought Hiruzen who raise his head and look at the pictures of Hokages.

'I am truly sorry Minato.. Kushina' thought Hiruzen.

"Knock knock" "Hokage-sama I have bring them here" said the female anbu who is standing outside the door.

"Let them in, neko" said the old Hokage.

"Yes sir, you may go in now" said the neko mask anbu.

"Clack" Then first figure walk into the room.

"Minato?!" said the old Hokage who is truly shock and almost has a heart attack by the figure who stand in front of him.

"Are you here.. to take me, Minato? I am truly sorry.. I have fail you and Kushi-" said the old Hokage but stop by the first figure who suddenly jump toward hug the old Hokage.

"JIJI!" yelled Naruto while hugging his' adopt grandfather happily.

'Wait?! What??!!' thought the old Hokage who is now truly shock by the person.

"Naruto-kun?" asked the old Hokage who look at the person who is hugging him.

"Yes! Jiji I am so glad you are okay!" said Naruto happily while hugging his grandfather.

"Is it really you?!" said the old Hokage who quickly use his hands to hold still the boy in front of him and look at him.

"Yes, of course it is me, Jiji" said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto!" said Hiruzen happily who then give his adopt grandson a bone crushing hug.

(40 minutes later)

"So.. you have been staying with a Kaiju and a biju for the past ten years?" asked the old Hokage toward the two person who sit on front of him.

"And Yukie-chan, Jiji" said Naruto happily.

"So miss Kazahana, you were saved by one of the Kaiju and taking cared of Naruto in the past ten years?" asked the old Hokage who then turn his' head and look at the black hair beauty.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Yukie respectfully.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Naruto" said Hiruzen with a smile.

"It is my pleasure Hokage-sama, beside Naruto is like a son to me" said Yukie who also smile back.

"And.. Naruto-kun" said the old Hokage who once again look at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes? Jiji?" asked Naruto happily.

"While I am truly happy for your return... but I also mad about you destroy the Uchiha district" said the old Hokage with a serious expression.

"Ei? Jiji, I didn't destroy Uchiha district, I just shot several shot toward the one who name is Itach-" "Several shots of destructive beam, Naruto-kun" said Yukie who face plam.

"Ohh... how bad was it?" asked Naruto who finally realize what his' action had cause.

"Almost all house and compound were destroyed except the main house which was half destroyed only" said the old Hokage.

"Will.. it cost, a.. lot?" asked Naruto who is now sweating bullet.

"Indeed it will cost very much but-"said the Hokage who take out a small book from his' drawer and lend it to Naruto.

"Uzumaki and Namikaze's fortune can pay for this" said Hiruzen.

The amount of money in the checkbook truly shock Naruto.

"Knock knock" "Hokage, the councilors are waiting for you" said the Hokage assistance outside the Hokage office.

"Oh I see, Naruto-kun, Yukie-san please come with me, is time to introduce the return of the Namikaze heir" said Hiruzen.

Council chamber

(12:00 a.m.)

The Konoha council chamber is full of the councilors at this moment, after hearing the destroyed of the Uchiha district, the councilors were immediate assemble to the council chamber and waited for the Hokage.

"How can this be?" "The Uchiha heir destroy his' own families?" discuss some councilors who are still waiting for the Hokage.

"Knock knock" "Hokage-sama has arrived" inform the secretary outside the council chamber.

All of the councilors immediate stand up when the Hokage walks intothe chamber, "Please be seated" said the Hokage who continue to walks toward his' seat.

After everyone is seated it is the clan head of the Hyuuga- Hyuuga Hiashi asked first "Hokage-sama is that true the Uchiha district was destroyed?"

"Indeed Hyuuga-san, it is believe that Itachi had killed all his' families but luckily his' sister was rescued" said the old Hokage.

"Thank god, do we know who is the one rescued the Uchiha heiress?" asked the Inuzuka clan head who name is Tsume.

"Yes, he is waiting outside now as we speak" "Then, what are we waiting for, just call him in now" said one of the cicilian councilor.

Just when the door open and the figure walk in the council chamber, almost all of the councilors jaw are on the floor.

"Yondaime-sama?!" said a shock civilian councilor.

"Everyone I give you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and the only child of the fourth" said Hiruzen proudly.

"The name is Naruto, nice to meet you all" said Naruto who is standing beside Yukie with high caution and to prepare for any uproar from the civilian councillors.

"My name is Kazahana Yukie, is a pleasure to meet you all" said Yukie with a smile.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki!" several civilian councilors keep mumble to them selve.

"Please forgive us! Namikaze-sama!" said several civilian councilors who quickly bow to Naruto, to apologize to him.

"Raise your head, I forgive you" said Naruto who is a bit surprise by the reaction he is getting.

"Thank you! Namikaze-sama!" answered the civilian councilors.

(30 minutes later)

"So, Yukie-san saved you from your death and trained you for the past ten years?"

"Yes" "And the Kyuubi was gone too?" asked one of the elder who has a bandage cover his' right arm and right eyes.

"Yes" "Also you saved Satsuki from Itachi?" "Yes" "I can't thank you enough for saving that poor girl" said the Inuzuka clan head with a smile.

"It is my pleasure" said Naruto who also smile back.

(10 minutes later)

( **The author is too lazy and I believe no one is interested in reading lots of conversation so I just skip it** )

"What? I have to attend the ninja academy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, if you want to become a ninja, you must first graduate the ninja academy first" said the old Hokage.

"But I-" "No but Naruto-kun, you still need to learn the basic first like how to use a shuriken" surprisingly it is Yukie who say this.

"But- fine, when do i need to attend the academy?" asked Naruto who is very despair about going to school.

"Start from today Naruto and don't worry it almost the gennin exam" said Hiruzen with a smile.

Wad

(7:00 a.m.)

"Aghh..." "Oh, you finally awake" said a stranger that Satsuki doesn't recognize.

"Where am I and who are you?" asked Satsuki who trying to sit up but stop by the stranger.

"You are in the hospital and you need to rest Uchiha-sama, by the way I am doctor Hazana" said the stranger now define as the doctor.

"What happen?" "You were brought to here by Namikaze-sama after Itachi-san slaughter your families" said the doctor.

'It is truth then, kaa-san...' thought Satsuki.

"Please.. leave, I want to be alone" said Satsuki with sobbing voice.

"Okay... if you need anything, just press the button beside your bed"

'Kaa-san... why oni-chan?' thought Satsuki while crying.

'Suki-chan!' 'You dare to hurt her! I will kill you!' then several scene display in Satsuki mindscape.

'Ocean blue eyes and gold hair...' thought Satsuki who stop crying and looks at the red ruby necklace she's been wearing for ten years.

'Is he really back? I can't stay here now! I must go and find him' thought Satsuki.

"Uchiha-sama, you have a visitor, Uchiha-sama?" asked the doctor outside the door.

But when the doctor go inside the wad, the window is open and there is no one in there.

Ninja academy

(8:00 a.m.)

"Do you know the Uchiha district was destroyed?" "I heard that Satsuki is the only survivor" gossip some student in the class.

"I also heard that it is a lost clan heir who save Satsuki just when Itachi gonna kill her" "I also heard that too, I wonder how does the heir looks?"

"Slide" Just like usual when Satsuki step into the classroom she always become the center of the student, for today as well.

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" "Do you want me to company you?" as usual Satsuki ignore all of their question especially the pervert dog boy who has a dog with him.

"Satsuki-chan, do you want to come to my house for the night since your house was destroyed?" asked the dog boy with a smile that looks more like a pervert smile.

'Fucking thanks a lot! To let me remember the memory I don't wish to remember' thought Satsuki angrily while glaring angrily with releasing some K.I toward the dog boy then she keeps walking to her seat that beside the window.

'Why do I have a feeling that he will be here?' thought Satsuki.

"Okay, clam down class" said the teacher who name is Iruka and who just came into the classroom.

... But it looks like the whole class ignore the teacher and keep asking Satsuki questions.

Then a tick mark appear on the teacher forehead, "I said keep quiet and go back to your seat!" yelled the teacher.

All student immediately go back to their own seat and rubbing their ears.

'Works everytime' "Sigh" "Class today we will have a new student study with us" said Iruka who then signal the boy outside the classroom walk into the class.

"The name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you all" said Naruto who still wearing his black coat, shirt and pants.

"Ohh he is so handsome!" "He looks soo~ cool~~" "He is so-" yelled some random student but suddenly stop because of a certain black hair Uchiha heiress.

"..." the black hair Uchiha slowly stand up from her seat and walks toward the blonde boy while releasing a large amount of K.I.

"Satsuki please go back to your seat" said the teacher who try his' best to counter the large amount of K.I.

"Has he done something bad?" "I never see Satsuki so mad before.." whisper several students whose seat is at the last row of the class.

"Suki-chan.." said Naruto who is also sweating bullets because of the K.I that release toward him.

"Why didn't inform me.. leaving for ten years.." said Satsuki coldly with her beautiful long hair cover her eyes.

"I..." "Slap!" without warning Satsuki suddenly slap the Namikaze heir face in front of the class and everyone is truly shock about her action.

"Suki-chan.." "This is for leaving me without telling me" said Satsuki.

"And this.." said Satsuki who raise her head and show her beautiful face with few tears in her eyes to Naruto.

"Is for coming back and protect me" said Satsuki who then grab Naruto collar and pull him to her.

The whole class jaws are really on the floor now.

The ice beauty- Uchiha Satsuki kiss a boy on their lips!

 **S: Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic as you see this chapter is shorter a bit.** **S: I know, you guys probably are like wtf like now.**

 **S: I know that is a gundam weapon but I really don't like the idea of a person to shoot rays out of his mouth and I can only think of this weapon is the most suitable weapon for Naruto because he can use it as a sword and a blaster at the same time.**

 **S: As for the power of the weapon or its' blaster- it can destroy the whole Uchiha district with just four shot so how do you think of its' power. For why Naruto can't able to shot Itachi, I can only say he is an anbu (I still need him alive in the future story!!!)**

 **S: And for the summoning contract is too hard to choose to give which one to Naruto, so I just create one for him. He can summon any kaiju or beast he defeated XD. So you guys can also give me suggestion about what summoners you want as Naruto summons.**

 **S: And for why Naruto still need to attend the academy, although he is almost can fight a kage without using his full potential (A person can jump through a 20 floor height wall, using a weapon that is 100 kg and has a kaiju and bijuu as senseis..) He still need to learn the basic of ninja (Yukie is a swordwoman and gun user so she doesn't know about how to use shuriken although she might know several jutsu and do you think bijuu and kaiju need to learn ninja stuff?)**

 **Ng**

"Satsuki-chan~ let's go for a date" said Kiba with a pervert smile.

"No-"

"Boom!" a sword suddenly fly into the classroom and impale on the wall behind them and create a big cracker.

"You-dare-to-take-advantage-of-Suki-chan" said a furious Naruto with black aura emerge from his back.

"Who do you think you are? Suki will be my bitc-" said Kiba but was interrupt by Naruto who suddenly appear in front of him.

"Don't-you-dare-finish-that-sentence!" stated a furious Naruto who then punch kiba on the face and cause kiba to fly to the wall that was damaged by the weapon.

"Boom!"

The wall break and create a large hole in the classroom.

 **S: Cut! Someone please go to find that dog boy, I still need him in the further story (But he will surely be kill in the later story XD)** **S: Do you guys want this story become a harem pairing or just Naruto x Satsuki?** **S: And please give me suggestion for the weapon's name.** **Please please please review and comment!**


	4. Chp 4: The one I hold dearest

**S:Thanks for supporting this story~ And if you have any questions about this story please do review or pm me, I will try my best to pm you, to answer your question. XD** **Let's begin** (Last chapter)

The ice beauty- Uchiha Satsuki kiss a boy on their lips in front of whole class!

(Several seconds later)

"Welcome back.. Naru-kun" whisper Satsuki who is blushing badly and with so much love and passion in her voice after letting go Naruto collar.

"Suki-chan.." whisper Naruto who also blush badly.

"How dare you!" yelled a certain idiot dog boy, breaking the romantic scene.

" **Fang over fang**!" yelled the boy while charging toward Naruto and Satsuki in a small tornado form.

Naruto just hug Satsuki and side step, successful doge the not so powerful technique.

"Bamm!" the attack miss but create a small crack on the floor.

"Are you okay? Suki-chan" asked Naruto with love and passion in his' voice while looking at the girl that is shorter than him a bit, with his' beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you Naru-kun.." said Satsuki who raise her head and looks into the pair of ocean blue eyes while hugging Naruto.

"Unhand her you damm shit! She is mine" yelled the dog boy, breaking the romance scene again.

"Kiba, I told you already I am not yo-" said Satsuki coldly.

"Let me handle this, Suki-chan" said Naruto who then let go of Satsuki and turn his head, face to face to the dog boy.

"Hei, both of you stop this now" ordered the class teacher.

"Senei, just give me five minutes, I will end this quickly" said Naruto while turning his' head back and look at Iruka with his Rinkaigan.

"Nah, I will defeat you within two minutes" mocked the dog boy.

"Satsuki is not yours', apologize to her and I will forgive you this once" said Naruto coldly with a serious face.

"What?~ Hahahaha! You damm shit dare to challenge me?! Hahaha!" laugh the dog boy who doesn't know who he is facing.

"Apologize to her, this is your last chance" said Naruto who is trying his' best not to kill the damm jerk in front of him.

"Ha! Like the hell you can do anything to me, shithead! No, how about I just beat you now and show Satsuki how strong I truly am and she will surely be my bitch for sure this time" said the dog boy who then charge toward Naruto again.

" **Gatsuya**!"

"Watch out!" "Quick! Dogde!" yelled some random students.

"Naru-kun!" without hesitate Satsuki quickly run toward the blonde boy who is about to hit by the small tornado but being stop by her sensei.

"Bamm!"

"Hng, pathetic is this what you want to show? To show how weak you truly are to Satsuki" said Naruto who just raise his right hand and stop the small tornado to keep moving toward.

'What?!' in that moment all students and teachers in the classroom have the same thought about the scene in front of them.

"Let me show you-" said Naruto who raise his left hand and punch the small tornado.

"What is" "Boom!" the small tornado crash into the wall and create a large crack.

"Power" said Naruto who suddenly appear in front of the badly injure fang over fang user and punch him straight in his face.

"Bamm!"

Again everyone's jaw are on the floor again except Satsuki.

The blonde heir just destroy the classroom wall and create a large hole on the second floor of the academy with just fucking one punch.

"Can someone go bring the dog shit to hospital? I believe he is in the forest behind the Hokage monument right now" said Naruto who then turn his' back and walk toward to Satsuki.

"You guys" said Naruto who then use his right hand grab Satsuki hand and pull her toward him and using his' left hand to draw 00 Raiser out.

"Clang" and struck 00 Raiser to the floor and create a large crack again.

"Uchiha Satsuki will be under my protection, if anyone disagree with this and wish to challenge me, then come out now" said Naruto while hugging Satsuki closely to him.

'Naru-kun!' thought Satsuki who begin to blush again.

Every boys in the class quickly shake their head furiously.

"Good, if one of you still keep bother Satsuki or even hurt her .." said Naruto who then pick up his' sword from the floor and point toward the huge hole he just create.

"This will be your end" stated Naruto with his' Rinkaigan spin furiously.

Again all boys in the class quickly nod their head furiously.

(One hour later)

Hokage tower

"Really? Naruto really? You just can't be a bit more patient?" asked the old Hokage with a sigh.

"Sorry, Jiji is just when that damm dog dare to insult Satsuki, no matter how hard I try, I still have the urge to kill the jerk" said Naruto who smile awkwardly toward Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, it is Kiba who attack us first" said Satsuki who is standing beside the blonde boy.

"Sigh" "I know Satsuki, Iruka just told me how did it happened already.. but Naruto, you just destroyed the academy on your first day .. seriously? You just come back to Konoha and you already destroyed several building already" saud the old Hokage with a deadpan expression.

"Erghh, jiji it was all accident" said Naruto who still smile toward the old Hokage awkwardly.

"Sigh" "I should have known it, you are just like your father, when someone dare to threaten your mother he will surely kill that guy" said Hiruzen.

"Hehe, by the way jiji where is Yukie-chan" asked Naruto.

"I just give her the key and the location of the Namikaze compound, she said that she wants to tidy the compound first" said Hiruzen.

"And since the academy was destroyed... " the old Hokage stand up from his seat and walk toward Naruto.

"Come with me, there is a person you must meet Naruto" said Hiruzen.

The fire memorial

'Sensei, Obito, Rin...'

The third ninja had ended several years ago, it was the largest scale war in the ninja history and many life were lost in that war...

'How are you guys? I miss you guys so much...' thought a sliver hair man who is wearing a Jonnin jacket, anbu pants and a Konoha haite that cover his' right eyes.

'I will be a ninja again tomorrow, sensei, obito... this time I will surely protect Satsuki, your cousin Obito..' thought the sliver hair jonnin who is standing in front of the fire memorial.

'I am truly sorry sensei.. for not able protect you only child' thought the jonnin sadly while lower his head because of shame.

Ten years ago, after the death of his' sensei only child, Kakashi locked himself in his house and refuse to come out, even when the elder or clan head came to visit him, he also refuse them.

'I have learn all my family jutsus in the past ten years, Obito.' thought Kakashi who then raise his head again.

'This time I will not lose anyone anymore' thought Kakashi with determination.

"Kakashi" said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Kakashi turn his' head back.

"It been a while isn't it?" asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Hokage-sama" said Kakashi respectfully while bow toward the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I have bring guests along with me" said the old Hokage with a smile.

"Oh?" asked Kakashi who then look toward the two person who are standing behind the old Hokage.

"Hai, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" said Naruto with a kind smile.

"I am Uchiha Satsuki" said the black hair beauty.

'Sensei?!' thought Kakashi who is very surprise by the blonde boy who is standing in front of him.

"Kakashi, meet Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto who just came back yesterday night" said Hiruzen with a smile.

(Present)

Konoha memorial

"Naruto? Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?!" asked a surprise Kakashi.

"Yes, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, is that a problem?" asked Naruto who has a question mark above his' head.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi a happy who then quickly rush in front to give the blonde boy a bone hugging hug.

(Twenty minutes later)

"So.. you stayed together with miss Kazahana, Kyuubi and a Kaiju for the past ten years?" asked Kakashi who is leaning his back on the tree trunk.

"Yes, and thank you for your protected me when I was four, Kakashi-san" said Naruto with a smile.

"I also thank you for protecting Naruto when he was four" said Satsuki without showing too much emotion.

"It my duty as an anbu and as a repay for my sensei" said Kakashi with an eyes smile.

"So then Kakashi, I was told you are going to quit anbu and be a Jonnin sensei, is that true?" asked the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama , I decide to quit anbu to become a Jonnin sensei to teach the next generation of the Konoha ninjas" said Kakashi with determination.

"Oh, so do you have particular students you want to teach?" asked the old Hokage.

Kakashi doesn't say anything but look toward the young blonde and black hair couple who hold their hand tightly together.

'Just as I expected, I am glad' thought Hiruzen.

"Well Naruto, Satsuki don't you two want to be in a group when you two graduate" asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Of course, Jiji I would love to be in the same group with Suki-chan!" said Naruto happily while holding Satsuki's hand more tightly.

"..." Satsuki has a faint blush on her face.

'I also like to be in the same group with you, Naru-kun' thought Satsuki who is blushing.

'This is better than I thought, they will surely make a good team' thought a certain sliver hair ninja.

"So, how about we go and test your teamwork first ya?" asked Kakashi with an eyes smile.

"Sure!" said Naruto happily.

"But who will we facing against?" asked Satsuki.

"Both of you will be facing Kakashi" said Hiruzen who then turn his head back.

"I will be heading back to Hokage tower now, Kakashi will lead you to the training ground" said the old Hokage who then begin to walk back to the Hokage tower.

Training ground seven

"Alright what is the rule Kakashi-san?" asked Naruto who is standing beside Satsuki and face against Kakashi.

"There is only one rule that is- there is no rule" said Kakashi who still stand lazily.

"When I count to three we will begin the match, are you both okay with this?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure" "Agree"

"Alright, 3!" stated Kakashi who suddenly grab a kunai from his kunai storage bag and throw toward Naruto.

"Hey! You cheat" yelled Naruto who quickly dodge the kunai.

"Like I say before that is no rule, include you can also cheat as well" said Kakashi who has a kunai in his right hand and reverse grab it while rush toward Satsuki.

" **Katon: Great fire ball Jutsu** " yelled Satsuki who then quickly jump back a bit and breath out a large fire ball.

" **Doton: Earth wall** " exclaimed Kakashi who just finished his handseals in a very fast speed.

The earth wall create by Kakashi successful block the huge fire ball.

"Hya!" exclaimed Naruto who appear in front of the mud wall and punch at it.

"Boom!" the mud wall split into many pieces.

'That was close' thought Kakashi who just Shunshin away to the tree, barely able to dodge Naruto's punch.

"There!" said Satsuki who has her sharingan active while pointing her finger toward the tree where Kakashi is.

Naruto quickly draw out 00 raiser and shot toward the direction of the tree.

"Boom!" the whole tree and several trees around it were destroyed in the blast.

'What power!' thought Kakashi who again barely dodge the destructive beam.

Suddenly several chakara chains emerge from the ground and try to pull Kakashi into the ground.

Kakashi quickly replace himself with a log and again appear in front where Naruto and Satsuki is.

Just when he appear on the field, Satsuki quickly rush toward and fighting Kakashi with Taijutsu.

At first Kakashi was surprise by the surprise attack and was force back by Satsuki who has her Sharingan active but he quickly recover from the situation and begin to push back Satsuki attack.

But again, just when Kakashi slowly push Satsuki back, several Chakara chains emerge from the ground again and pull Kakashi to the ground.

"Hyaa" exclaimed Satsuki who then kick Kakashi right into his face with her Chakara kick.

"Bom" Kakashi was send fly toward a tree.

"Giving up? Kakashi-san" said Naruto who appear behind the tree and has 00 raiser in his hand and point toward Kakashi.

"I must admit you two are good but.." said Kakashi who suddenly grab a kunai and throw toward Naruto.

Naruto quickly use his 00 raiser to block the kunai- " **Katon: Phoenix fire** " exclaimed Kakashi who then breath out many small fire balls and raise up his' haite and showing his Sharingan.

" **Kamui** "

Several small fire balls is suck into a vortex and a vortex suddenly appear behind Naruto.

'What?' thought Naruto who quickly raise 00 Raiser to block the fire balls that coming in front and behind of him.

"Naru-kun!" exclaimed Satsuki who quickly rush toward the blonde boy.

"Sorry Satsuki, but you will not going anywhere" said Kakashi who suddenly Shunshin in front Satsuki.

" **Genjutsu: Illusion of the red moon** " exclaimed Kakashi whose Sharingan begin to spin furiously.

Just after Kakashi exclaimed his' technique name, Satsuki suddenly stop moving toward and fall to the ground.

'Okay, one down, one more to-'thought Kakashi who quickly jump back to dodge a blue destructive beam that shot toward him.

"Suki-chan!" yelled Naruto who quickly rush toward Satsuki and stand in front of her.

"You dare to hurt her!" yelled a furious Naruto who then active his' Rinkaigan and yellow flame start to surround both him and Satsuki.

'What? How do he manage-'

"Susanoo!" exclaimed Naruto who along with Satsuki, surround by yellow flame that form into a humanoid figure.

'Is this go any further, the whole training ground will be destroy !' thought Kakashi.

"Wait! Naruto, Satsuki is okay she will be up just a moment!" stated Kakashi quickly.

"You dare to hurt he-" "Naru-kun" then a soft hand touch Naruto right cheek softly and make Naruto quickly turn his' head back.

"I am okay Naru-kun, I just need sometime to dispel the Genjutsu" said Satsuki with a warm smile.

"Suki-chan!" said Naruto happily who quickly turn back and hug Satsuki tightly. The yellow flame that surround both of them also slowly fade away along with Naruto anger.

'Fue, that was close..' thought Kakashi who stop doing hand seals.

'They will surely be the strongest team Konoha ever had in the future' thought Kakashi with a smile while look toward the blonde and black hair couple.

Hokage tower

'They are truly care for each other..' thought Hiruzen who just watched the whole fighting scene through his' crystal ball.

"Sigh" "Yondaime, your son is just like you, always being too overprotective toward the one you hold dear" said the old Hokage with a smile while raise his' head and looks toward the statue of Namikaze Minato.

(3 days later)

Namikaze compound

(Time: 3:00 p.m.)

It is a lovely afternoon in Konoha, the birds are singing, people are chatting happily, children are playing in the small park and most citizens of Konoha are very happy about the return of the lost heir.

"AHH! I quit! I can't stand it anymore!" yelled a certain blonde boy in the Namikaze compound.

Clan library

"Get back here Naruto!" yelled the black hair Uchiha beauty who is trying to catch the heir of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans who is now running around the clan library.

"No way I am going to study that stupid thing anymore!" yelled the blonde boy while running around the book shells, try to hide from the Uchiha heiress sight.

"Naruto, if you want to become a ninja you must study the basic first" said Satsuki who active her Sharingan and start to search for Naruto.

"But why do I need to learn inverse circular and their functions?! You know I hate math the most!" mumble the blonde heir who is now hiding behind the book shell that is on the second floor. ( **S: Actually.. it is me who hate math the most... it is soo confusing when you reach higher level**!!! )

"Naru-kun~~~" said Satsuki who suddenly appear behind Naruto with her Sharingan shine brightly and a smile that is too sweet.

"AHH!!!" yelled Naruto before he was being caught by Satsuki and drag back to the study table.

"Sigh" "Naru-kun if you don't want to be a dope, you must study the first six chapter of the math..." said Satsuki while shaking her head.

"Let me go!!! Why do you have to be such a teme!" yelled Naruto.

"What did you just said Naru-kun~~" said Satsuki who suddenly stop at her track and turn her head back with a smile that is totally too sweet.

"Err... I just said you are very beautiful?" said Naruto who begin to sweating bullets.

"And?~~"

"You are smart, beautiful and sexy just like a goddess!" said Naruto who face begin to turn white because of the K.I that release by the black hair goddess.

"Ahh~ I am so touch Naru-kun~ Thanks for your praise" said Satsuki with a kind smile.

"But~ let's go back to study" said Satsuki who turn around again while dragging Naruto with her to the study table.

"Noooo!!!" yelled the blonde heir.

(What a lovely afternoon! XD)

(Three days ago)

"Naru-kun where are we going now?" asked Satsuki while walking beside a blonde hair teen.

"Yawn~ I want to go home first, I didn't have any sleep since the last 30 hours" said Naruto lazily.

"Speaking of home... Naru-kun, you do remember you still owe me a compound right?" asked Satsuki with a sweet smile.

"Ei? What compound?" asked Naruto who stop in his track and look at the black hair beauty curiously.

"Naru-kun~ you do remember you destroyed the whole Uchiha district right?~" asked the Uchiha heiress whose smile start to become sweeter and sweeter.

"Er... maybe?" said Naruto who begin to sweat furiously.

"And you also destroyed-my-house" said the Uchiha heiress with black aura behind her back.

"Er.. I.." said Naruto who is really sweating furiously right now.

"Hehe, look at you, my dear Naru-kun~" said Satuski with a beautiful smile and point her finger at Naruto nose.

"I was just kidding~" said Satsuki.

"Ei..?!" "If you didn't stopped Itachi and saved me in time, maybe I can't even stay with you right now~" whisper Satsuki in Naruto ears.

"Now~ Let's go to the Namikaze compound first ~ " said Satsuki who quickly kiss Naruto on his' right cheek and turn around.

'Thank you, Naru-kun.. For everything'

"Ohh?!! Ei?!! Yes!!! Wait up! Suki-chan!!" yelled Naruto with a big amile on his face and quickly follow the Uchiha heiress happilly.

Hokage office

"Such fine couple isn't it?" asked the old Hokage with a happy smile and still has his' crystal ball active.

"Indeed they are, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi who just raise his' eye brow.

"So, how do you think about their skill, Kakashi?" asked the old Hokage who then turn off his' crystal ball and look at the sliver hair Jonnin that is standing in front of him and still reading his' book.

"Satsuki is quite strong in such young age, I estimate she can be a low chunnin now, if she train more in her Uchiha clan jutsu and fighting style, she will be a chunnin in no time" answered Kakashi who is still reading the orange book in his' hand.

"I see.. how about Naruto-kun?" asked the old Hokage again.

"He..."said Kakashi while keeping his book into his pocket.

"I believe he still has many hidden potential, his punch that break through my mud wall is almost as strong as one of your students the Sannin-Tsunade-sama, I already add much Chakara in that wall already, it can deflect most chakara attack or element attack but he still manage to break through like it was nothing"

"And for the chakara chains, I believe it is one of the Uzumaki clan bloodline limits and with the Susanoo I believe he is about anbu to kage level now, if he manage to learn Sensei's jutsu, he will surely suppress any ninja in Konoha" said Kakashi with a serious expression.

"Okay... by the way Kakashi do you think they are fit to be in the same group?" asked the old Hokage with a smile.

(Outside Namikaze compound)

"... Suki-chan.. do you sure this is the Namikaze compound?"

"... Yes... Naru-kun, I am sure.."

In front both Naruto and Satsuki is a Japanese style compound that looks very beautiful and large and have both Namikaze and Uzumaki symbols on its' wall.

"Knock, knock"

"Coming!" said a voice inside the compound.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, welcome back" said Yukie who just open the door.

"Good afternoon, I am Uchiha Satsuki" said the Uchiha heiress politely.

"Oh, my name is Kazahana Yukie, please don't need to be formal, Satsuki-chan" said Yukie who then looks at the Uchiha beauty with a smile.

"And please do come in first Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan" said Yukie.

(Dinning room)

"So Yukie-chan, did you manage to tidy up the compound?" asked Naruto who is sitting beside Satsuki.

"For your question Naruto-kun, no. When I came into the compound, it still remain clean and tidy just like someone still living in here for the past fourteen years" said Yukie while drinking a cup of tea and sit opposite both Naruto and Satsuki.

"It has to be the seals... I heard that Uzumaki is very skillful on Fuinjutsu, but I don't know they manage to create a seal such useful..." said Satsuki who begin to investigate about the seal that is on the table.

"Indeed Satsuki-chan, I also have heard of their seal and by the way there are still several rooms I can't go in, like the clan library, training room and weapon rooms, I think that it will need Naruto blood to unlock it" said Yukie with a nod.

"Ei~ so Yukie-chan, what did you just now?~" asked Naruto lazily.

"Oh, I went to buy some foods and others random things at the mall nearby" replied Yukie.

"By the way, Satsuki-chan where do you plan to stay tonight?" asked Yukie who turns her head toward the Uchiha heiress who still very curious and keep investigate about the seal.

"Suki-chan, Yukie-chan is asking you a question" said Naruto who shake Satsuki shoulder a bit.

"Oh?! Err.. sorry I was thinking about the seal" said Satsuki with an akward smile.

"Satsuki-chan, I am just curious about where do you gonna stay tonight?" asked Yukie again with a smile.

"Er... I still haven't find any places now... "

"Oh, that's good, Satsuki-chan because the Hokage just sent all your belonging to here" said Yukie.

"WHAT?!" said Satsuki who almost yell at the part.

"Yes, that's mean you and Naruto-kun will have more time to spend together, isn't that a good thing?~" teased Yukie with a soft smile.

"Yukie-chan!" said Naruto who begin to blush along with the Uchiha heiress.

'Both of them are soo cute~' thought Yukie.

(Two weeks later...)

Ninja academy

It been two weeks since half of the second floor was destroyed by a certain blonde hair heir and now it is the time for the gennin exam.

"Ei, are you excite?? We are going to be ninja!" "I am definitely going to pass the text and have as many hot chicks for myself" discuss some random student in their seats.

"Slide" "Satsuki-chan!" "Satsuki-chan do you want to have a dat-" just as usual when the black hair heiress walk into the class, almost all students begin to surround her but today is quite different ...

"Can you repeat what you just said?" asked Naruto who is standing beside Satsuki with a tick mark on his head and ready to draw out his' 00 raiser.

"Er.. how are you?" said most of the boy who slowly back away...

"Let's go, Naru-kun" said Satsuki with a smile who then lead Naruto to her seat.

"Slide" "Class, due to Inuzuka Kiba is still in hospital, he will not able to attend this year graduate test, so let's begin the test" said Iruka.

(3 hours later)

"Naru-kun are you okay?" asked Satsuki who is very worry about the blonde heir who looks like a corpse that lay on the desk.

"Not... well... the ... math... almost... kill.. me..." answered the exhausted blonde heir with a ghost come out from his mouth.

"Oh~~ my dear Naru-kun~" said Satsuki with a smile while playing with his' hair.

"If you manage to pass the test, I will give you a reward tonight~~" whisper Satsuki.

"But now, let's prepare for the taijutsu and the ninjutsu tests~" whisper Satsuki who then quickly kiss Naruto on his' cheek and walk out the classroom while has faint blush on both her cheeks.

"Ei?!! Yes!!! Wait for me, Suki-chan!" yelled the blonde heir with star in his eyes and quickly rush toward his' lover.

Ninja academy training ground

"All right listen up" said Mizuki, assistance teacher.

"Because Iruka sensei gonna mark all your papers, I will be the judge for this test" said Mizuki while leading all the students to the shuriken throwing training ground.

"Okay, the first one will be Sai.."

(30 minutes later)

"Suki-chan~~ when will be our turn?~~" asked Naruto lazily who sits beside Satsuki under the tree.

"Be a bit more patient, Naru-kun-" "Next, Uchiha Satsuki!" yelled Mizuki.

"See, Naru-kun just be patient" said Satsuki with a smile who then walk toward the training ground.

"Are you ready?" asked Mizuki.

"..." Satsuki just nod.

"Go go! Satsuki-chan!" "You can do this!!" "You are the best Satsuki-chan" yelled some random Satsuki's fan boy.

Satsuki just ignore those stupid fan boys and focus on her targets.

"Tug, tug, tug"

"Full.. point!" declared Mizuki whose jaw is on the floor.

"Wow!! You are so great Satsuki-chan!" "Please marry me!" "I want to be your boyf-" yelled Satsuki's fan boys but suddenly stop by a large amount of K.I

"Can-you-all-repeat-your-sentences?" asked Naruto with his Rinkaigan spinning furiously and a tick mark on his fore head.

"..." all Satsuki's fan boys immediately shut up their mouth.

"Thank you~ Naru-kun~" whisper Satsuki who just walk back to Naruto.

"Oh.. Next, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said Mizuki who just recover from the shock.

"Try your best, Naru-kun" whisper Satsuki who then push Naruto a bit.

"All right, are you ready?"

"Yes, sensei"

"You may start now" said Mizuki.

'Focus, aim and throw!'

"Tug, tug, tug"

"Full.. point..!" declared Mizuki whose jaw is on the floor again.

"He is soo cool!" "Marry me, Naruto-kun!" "I want to have your bab-" this time it is Naruto's fan girls who cheer for him and also stop but a large amount of K.I that release from a certain Uchiha heiress.

"What did you all just said?" asked Satsuki nicely but with black aura behind her.

".." again all her lover's fan girls immediately shut their mouth.

"Suki-chan, I did it!" yelled a happy blonde with a big smile while running toward his lover.

Hokage tower

"So, do you guys have any students you want to teach in your mind" asked the old Hokage who then turn off his' crystal ball and looks toward the Jonnin senseis those stand in front of him.

"Hokage-sama... is the lost heir really in relation with the last Uchiha?" asked a random Jonnin sensei.

"Yes, they are"

"Then we will have the most powerful bloodline in the future!" "The lost heir looks quite powerful" discuss some Jonnin senseis.

"Egh hem, can we please back to the topic" said the old Hokage.

"Oh right, Hokage-sama" answered all the Jonnin senseis.

"So, who do you have in mind?" asked the old Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to teach the Uchiha heiress!" "I wish to teach the child of our beloved fourth Hokage!" "I wish-" almost all the Jonnin senseis in the Hokage office wish to teach the last Uchiha, the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans heir or both of them.

"Kakashi, what about you?" asked the old Hokage to the lone Jonnin sensei who leans his' back beside the window and keep reading his' book.

"Oh, me?" said Kakashi who then put down his' book and walk toward Hokage desk.

"I wish to teach both Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Satsuki" said Kakashi with full determination.

(Taijutsu and elements jutsu test)

"Alright, do anyone wish to challenge Uchiha Satsuki?" asked Mizuki.

About an hour ago, it was the beginning of the taijutsu test and just after 40 minutes almost all students were beaten by Uchiha Satsuki and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Every students that still able to stay in the training ground quickly shake their head furiously because scare by the performance of the strongest couple.

"All right, let's begin the final match!" declared Mizuki.

Both Naruto and Satsuki slowly walk into the match circle and stand opposite each other.

"All you two ready? Hajime!" declare Mizuki outside the ring.

" **Katon: Great fire ball jutsu**!" declare Satsuki who quickly jump back a bit and breath out a huge fire ball toward Naruto.

Naruto just draw out his' 00 raiser and cut the fire ball in half.

"You gotta be more stronger to beat me~ Suki-chan.

"Here I come Suki-chan" said Naruto who then dash toward Satsuki.

Satsuki quickly go into her fighting stance, prepare to counter Naruto attacks.

Despite Satsuki has learn the Uchiha fighting style but Naruto's fire fox style is still much powerful than Satsuki's style.

'If this continue, I will surely lose but what can I do?' thought Satsuki who just dodged Naruto punch.

Satsuki's quickly counter Naruto punch with her punch but being grab by Naruto and pull toward him, force her hand to be lock behind her back.

"You lose, Suki-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ouch, Naru-kun.. you are hurting me.." said Satsuki with some tears in her eyes while turning her head back to look toward Naruto.

Seeing the one he love the most cry makes Naruto become panic quickly thus lower his defense, Satsuki quickly use this change to free herself and grab Naruto's hand and slam him to the ground.

"You lose Naru-kun" whisper Satsuki.

"You cheat, teme" said Naruto with a smile toward the Uchiha heiress.

"Oh, I know you still love me" said Satsuki with a playful smile and then offer her hand toward Naruto.

"Yes, I do" instead of getting up Naruto quickly grab Satsuki's hand and pull her toward him, let her fall above him.

"Winner..Uchiha..Satsuki" again everyone jaws are on the floor just like the first day when the blonde heir show up in the class.

Naruto is kissing Satsuki who lays on him on their lips.

 **S: That's all for this chapter~~ And for why Naruto can use Susanoo, is just like a state before the a person who pass the test will has the Rinkaigan, the one who fail will has the Rinne-sharingan, so basically the power that Rinne-sharingan have, Rinkaigan will have too. By the way,the Rinkaigan will be more powerful than the Rinne-sharingan. Keep reading the story and find out about others power that Rinkaigan posses.XDD**

 **S: For the fighting part about Naruto and Satsuki, I apologize because I didn't want to write to much about it. And as you see I change the test a bit XDD Please do reviews!!!!!! I love readers' reviews!!! Give me lots of reviews!!! XDDD)** **Till next time~**


	5. Chp5: First summon

**S: Lah~ Thank you for your vote Alpha Maiga, I truly appreciate and hope you can keep supporting my story in the future. XDD** Ninja academy

(Time: 3:00p.m.)

"All right listen up!" said Iruka in front the whole class.

"After discuss with Mizuki sensei about your result in your writing test, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu tests, here are the list that who will successful graduate this year" said Iruka who take up a list that full of mark and names on it.

"The one who pass this year exam and successful graduate from academy are Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten..." Iruka begin to read the list of students that successful graduate from the academy.

(10 minutes later)

"This year the best Kunoichi is Uchiha Satsuki and ninja of the year still Uchiha Satsuki" said Iruka who then put down the list.

"Why Satsuki is the year best Konoichi and the ninja of the year?" "I thought the Namikaze heir will be the ninja of the year" discuss some students.

"Ehg hem, for why Satsuki is the best Kunoichi and the ninja of the year because she manage to score 98 the highest mark in the writing exam and defeat Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto in the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu test-" said Iruka.

"Besides, Suki-chan is really kick ass even when we are training on our own, she still manage to beat my ass several times" said Naruto with a big grin.

"Stop it, Naru-kun you are making me more nervous.." whisper Satsuki with slight blush.

"Oh~ But you know I am telling the truth~ Suki-chan~" teased a playful Naruto who then kiss Satsuki on her right cheek.

Some smoke start to coming out from a blushing Satsuki that makes her looks like a tomato and who is now hiding her blushing face in Naruto chest.

"Yeer" whisper some jelous students in the class.

"Thank you Naruto" 'I am soo jelous!!!! Why am I still single and the brat has girlfriend already!! It soo unfair!' thought Iruka with slight tears in his eyes. ( **S: Don't worry Iruka, I am also single... cry** )

"Anyway I also receive the list of which group you will be arrange into , and each group will have a Jonnin as your sensei that will be teaching you until Chunnin" declare Iruka with another list that full of names of graduate students and Jonnin sensei.

"Team one- Inuyasha, Kagome, Puko your sensei is Shira; Team two: ..." (S: I am not going to write this, I am very suck at thinking and writing people names)

"Team seven- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Satsuki, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi; Team eight- Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Sai your sensei is Anko, Team nine will be the same- Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Lee your sensei is Guy aka the green beast; Team ten- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" declared Iruka who then put down his' list.

"I am very happy to able to teach all of you for the past eight years (except Naruto which only half day XDD) and I wish you all the best and be proud as a ninja of Konoha-"

"Clang!" a white ball suddenly fly into the class thus break the glass.

"Alright, where is team eight that I will be teaching?" asked a purple hair kunoichi who suddenly appear in front of the class.

"Anko, you are early again, a bit too early" said Iruka with a sigh.

"No matter, who is in my team?" asked Anko while giving a thumb up to Iruka.

The purple hair kunoichi also known as Mitarashi Anko that is wearing a trench coat, mesh shirt and a orange skirt was one of the student of the legendary Sannin- Orochimaru but was betrayed by her sensei and was left outside the village. Luckily she was found by one of the patrol thus being saved by them.

"Wow, she is hot" "How big is she?" discuss some random male with some pervert thought while looking at her breast and some jelous female students.

"Ano... I am in your team.. sensei" said Hinata shyly; "I am in your team.." said a boy who is wearing a coat and sun glasses that looks totally weird; "..." and the last member of the team just raise his hand and give a shit eating smile toward his' sensei.

"All right, I have a shy bunny, a weird sun glasses and a... white boy" said Anko while shaking her head.

"Anko..." mumble Naruto who keeps looking at Anko's direction.

"Naru-kun are you okay?" asked Satsuki who find Naruto is a bit weird.

"Oh, you are the lost heir right?" asked Anko who then walks in front of Naruto.

"This scent is..." mumble Naruto who still keep looking at Anko.

"Ohh, you little pervert do I really this beautiful?~" teased Anko who thought Naruto is admiring her beauty.

"Manda!" yelled Naruto who suddenly grab Anko's collar, pull her toward him and active his Rinkaigan.

"What the hell?" "What is he doing?" "Naru-kun!"

"What are you doing kid-" asked Anko who also surprise by Naruto action but being stop when a deep booming sound come out from no where.

" **I see you manage to track my scent.. Young lord**.."

"What the hell??!!" "What is the sound?!" "Where does the sound come from?" quickly the whole class become panic.

"I should have guess this girl has the scent of the snake but is quite different from the usual snake.." said Naruto with his Rinkaigan spinning furiously while looking at Anko curse mark that is on her neck

"What-?" " **Quite brilliant young lord.. but what I do is for the safety of this girl after she was abandoned by her master**..."

"I do know that you do this for her, but I still need to meet you" " **Very well.. follow my scent into the woods.. there you will find the way to summon me**.." said the deep booming voice.

"Let's go Suki-chan" said Naruto who quickly grab Satsuki's hand and Shunshin away along with Anko who is still shock.

Forest of Konoha

The forest of Konoha, it is the place where divide the east and west side of residential area of Konoha. It is truly a beautiful nature paradise that full of animals and it has a very large locate in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly three figures appear in the forest.

"What's going on Naru-kun?" asked the first figure that has a beautiful long black hair.

"Manda, I scent the scent of Manda through the seal on her collar" answered the second figure who has a weapon on his back.

"Can you two explain what's going on??!!" asked the third figure who name is Anko while looking at Naruto.

"Oh.. I forgot I also bring her along with us..."

(10 minutes later)

"So you are telling me this, the fucking curse seal is a seal that protect me?" asked Anko who uses her hand to point at the curse seal that is on her collar.

"Yes, indeed it is a seal to summon manda-" "Don't be ridiculous!" yelled an irritated Anko.

"This, is the curse seal that Orichiteme place on me, when he left me to death outside the wall two years ago when I was 15!" yelled Anko with anger.

"He fucking use me as a test subject to try for the seal and after that he lock me in a bunker for two days to exam the seal! How can it be a seal that for can keep me safe??!!" yelled Anko with tears in her eyes while shouting at Naruto.

"I am sorry, Anko-chan.. for your past" said Naruto who slowly walk toward Anko and hug her.

"You damm shit!" "What do you know about my life?!" "What do you-" "Shh, let it all out" said Naruto who is trying his best to confort the crying purple hair Tokubetsu Jonnin.

".." Satsuki just stand and look at the crying purple hair Tokubetsu Jonnin.

(Another 15 minutes)

"So, what is the plan after summon Manda?" asked Anko who finally calm down.

"I will talk with it and hopefully-" said Naruto who then bite his' thumb and slam his thumb with blood to the stone that is on the riverside.

"I can make it as a summon"

"Summoning Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto after slamming his' thumb with blood on it and several symbol start to glow on the stone.

"Manda!" yelled Naruto.

(5 minutes later)

"Naru-kun... you sure this is the right place?" asked Satsuki who is as curious as Anko that stand beside Naruto about the looks of Manda.

It's been 5 minute and still there are nothing change in the forest, the lake still looks as peace as usual, animal are running around in the forest, birds on the trees look curiously about those hairless monkey that still standing in front the riverside stone.

"It.. doesn't make any sense... could something wrong with the seal formula or maybe wrong hand seals?" mumble a confuse Naruto who is trying to solve the problem on the summoning process.

"Naruto-kun" "Cump" "Is there something wrong about the seal on the stone?" "Cump" asked Anko while eating her dango that she kept in her kunai bag...

"I don't know Anko-sensei and why do you keep dango in your kunai bag?!" stated Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"Why?" "Cump" "Cause they are delicious" "Cump" answered Anko while eating another dango.

"Anko-sensei.. what do you keep in your kunai bag except dango?.." asked Satsuki without turning her head and keep helping Naruto, try to summon the mysterious beast.

"Ohh! I keep dangos and two kunais, five shurikens inmy kunai bag" answered Anko who just finish her first dango.

"But what do you do when you are out of kunais and shurikens, seriously you can't fight with a dango right?" asked Naruto, face plam.

"Oh, I can use dango stick to fight!" said Anko with a big grin.

"..." 'never mind' thought both Naruto and Satsuki with deadpan expression.

'This is surely an ancient summoning seal but it's looks complete and unbroken...' thought Satsuki.

'I should has guess it, this girl has the scent of snake but it's quite different with the usual snake'

'Wait... Naru-kun said the snake scent on Anko seal is quite different from the others... maybe it's name is not Manda?' thought Satsuki who focus on analysis the seal again.

'Manda must be the boss summon of the snakes, but this one is quite different from other, so.. does that mean that it is not a snake?' thought Satsuki who then find words that have circle surround them.

"Amat..su.." mumble Satsuki.

"BOOM!"

Just after Satsuki read out the two words on the stone, the sky start to surround by thunder clouds, wind begin to blow more violently so as the rain start to fall to the earth.

The middle of the lake begin to whirling and create a large whirlpool.

In the thunder clouds a giant shadow slowly descending to the earth.

Hokage office

"Sigh" 'Although I manage to convince the ninja council to agree let Naruto and Satsuki be in a formation of two man squad but the elders especially Danzo will deny about this request..' thought Hiruzen while reading the document in his hand.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled the Hokage secretary who rudely rush into the Hokage office with a scare expression.

"What-" "Hokage! Outside the window!" yelled the secretary while pointing her finger toward the window.

Outside the window is still Konoha but with a giant unknown creature at the outskirt forest of Konoha along with the rainy weather.

"Neko! Quickly gather all ninjas in front the Hokage tower! And immediately lock down all entrance and prepare for battle!" ordered the old Hokage with a shock expression.

"Hai!" said the Neko mask anbu who quickly shunshin away.

The forest of Konoha

" **Young lord... seriously? You can scent the different between me and the snake and you still can't figure out that I am not a stupid snake?"**

In front of the three genins and Jonnin is a large dragon with gold color horn, white and gold scale, red eyes, a full mouth of sharp teeth and it is as large as Kyuubi!

" **And for you.. Uchiha Satsuki, I am impress**.." said the dragon while turning its' head toward the direction of Satsuki.

"Err.. sir/miss can you make the weather back to normal first?! It's is very hard to speak in this storm!" yelled Naruto who have both his' hand grabbing Satsuki and Anko's hand to avoid them to be blow off.

" **It shall be so"** said the dragon.

The storm begin to weaker and weaker until the weather back to normal again.

"Wow, thanks dragon-san and what's your name?" asked Naruto who cloth are all wet along with Satsuki and Anko.

" **My name is Amatsu or rather 岚龙 that my parents call me** " said the dragon.

"Are.. you really the one who protect me when I was left outside the wall?" asked Anko who is a little bit scare but still walks toward the dragon.

" **Yes.. indeed, your master tried to summon my great grandfather- a god beast but he doesn't has the will and the power to do so and according by legend in order to summon my grandfather one must prepare a sacrifice for him** "

" **Thus.. your master use a virgin girl as sacrifice, try to summon the god beast but the sacrifice isn't the one my great grandfather want, so your master left you but he does bring the attention of the dragon clan** "

" **I can't stand and watch a girl to starve and die, so I decide to help you to give you a bit of my power to let you manage to come back to Konoha** " said the dragon without any emotion.

" **And Young lord what do you need me for**?" asked the dragon which then turn its' head toward the direction of Naruto.

"Oh, I want to be friend with you and maybe make you as a summoner" said Naruto with a big grin.

" **It shall be so, but I will need to test your skill first, dragons don't be a person summon or partner if he/she is weaker than us** " said Amatsu.

"Suki-chan, Anko-chan can you both shunshin to the hill that is nearby? I don't want you guys gets hurt in our battle" said Naruto with a foxy smile toward Satsuki.

Satsuki just nod and grab Anko hand, shunshin away.

"Sure, so do we fight now?" said Naruto with his' Rinkaigan active while drawing out his' GN blaster.

" **Yes** " answered Amatsu with water start to gather around it.

"Boom!" without any hesitate Naruto quickly fire destructive beam toward the dragon that is floating on the water.

The water surround Amatsu suddenly start to gather into a large bubble and block the attack.

" **Here I come, young lord** " said Amatsu with wind, water, lighting start to gather around it.

( **Battle begin: song start** ) (Amatsu Magatsuchi [Fury] - Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Music Extended: https/watch?v=JCaN-ciEBFc)

" **ROAR**!" water suddenly turn into sharp ice crystal and fly toward Naruto.

" **Hyoton: Ice mirror** " exclaimed Naruto, just in time to block the first ice crystal and give him time to jump into the air and fire second shot of destructive beam.

"Boom!" Amatsu dodge with ease and gather more ice cyrstals and send them toward Naruto.

'Shit!' thought Naruto who quickly switch his Gn blaster into blade mode, just in time to cut the first giant ice crystal in half, while using half of the ice crystal as platform and lung toward the dragon.

More and more ice shard flys toward Naruto who is trying his' best to use his' Rinkaigan to predict where the ice cone will fly toward while keep dodging those sharp ice crystals.

"Hya!" yelled Naruto who successful dodge the ice crystal storm and about reach in front of the dragon.

"..." Amatsu start gather water in its' mouth.

In a quick motion Amatsu raise it's head and shot the big water blast toward Naruto who quickly use his' GN blaster to block the attack.

But unfortunately even Naruto manage to block the water blast but the power of the blast still manage to hit him hard and cause him to crash into the forest.

"Boom!" with the force behind the blast along with other ice sheds that fly toward Naruto cause big crack in the forest floor.

"Naru-kun!" yelled Satsuki who quickly shunshin toward where her lover is.

"Wait! Satsuki!" yelled Anko who try to stop the Uchiha heiress.

"Damm it!" just as Anko want to shunshin –"What happen here, Anko?" asked a stranger who grab Anko hand.

Forest

After the dust being blow away, in the middle of the giant crack is Naruto who kneel on one kneel with his right hand still holding GN blaster tightly and breathing hard.

"Gasp" "Gasp" 'Amatsu power is still too strong for me, I must find a way to dodge the ice crystals that surround it in able to get near it' thought Naruto.

"Naru-kun!" yelled Satsuki who quickly run toward Naruto.

'Suki-chan?!' "Naru-kun are you okay?" asked Satsuki who kneel in front of Naruto and check on his condition.

" **This is not your fight, girl** " said Amatsu with ice crystal float beside it.

"I will not let you hurt him!" exclaimed Satsuki who quickly stand before Naruto and active her sharingan.

"Suki-chan" said Naruto "It is okay, I can still fight"

"But-" "Believe me, okay?" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"You better come back in one piece you dope" said Satsuki who quickly kiss Naruto's right cheek and shunshin away.

"I will.. Suki-chan"

"Ready for round two? Amatsu-chan" said Naruto with a grin.

" **Roar**!" wave after wave of ice crystal start to fly toward Naruto.

Naruto quickly raise his GN blaster to cut the first one and use his' chakara chains to destroy other while keep rushing toward the dragon.

More and more giant ice crystal fly toward Naruto but he manage to encounter some of the crystals with his' GN blaster and use his' chakara chains to destroy others.

Just when Naruto walk onto the lake he quickly use his' chakara chains to pull one of the largest ice crystal and swing it back toward Amatsu.

".." the giant ice block destroy by Amatsu wind blade but then a blue beam shot pass those ice crystal and straight toward Amatsu in a high speed.

The dragon quickly gather more water and turn them into ice wall as a shield.

"Boom!" the ice wall successful block the destructive beam but also half destroy- "Gotcha!" exclaimed Naruto who use the opportunity when Amatsu gather water, quickly rush toward.

"Hya!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Boom!" Naruto punch manage to knock the dragon into the water and create big wave.

"Naru-kun!" yelled Satsuki on top of a tree that is not too far away.

"Splash" after the wave, the dragon along with Naruto who is on its' head fly toward the forest floor.

(Battle end: song end)

"Are you okay? Naru-kun" after seeing Naruto jump down from Amatsu's head Satsuki quickly shunshin beside her lover.

"I am fine Suki-chan" said Naruto with a tired smile.

"You baka..." said Satsuki who then hugs Naruto tightly with few tears in her eyes and a relieve smile.

" **Quite impress, young lord** " said Amatsu which is still floating on the water.

"But you haven't use all your power against m-" " **Neither you young lord, if I use my full power against you, your home will also be destroy during our battle and you also doesn't truly master your Kaiju form and Rinkaigan yet so this is a fair fight** " said Amatsu.

"Oh, so friend?" asked Naruto with a smile while raise his' head up and looks at the dragon with a foxy grin.

" **Friend** " said Amatsu which begin to glow in yellow light.

Naruto use his' left hand to shield his' eyes while using his right hand keep hugging Satsuki.

The light died down but instead the giant dragon, in front of them is a beautiful girl that's looks around 16-18 with light blonde hair, red eyes and wearing a yellow yukata with a katana in her right hand.

"Young lord, may I present to you凶刀【催花雨】(Ominous Spring) " said the girl and show the katana to Naruto and Satsuki.

"Amatsu?!" said a surprise Naruto.

The girl nod.

"So that's mean you have both dragon and human form right?" asked Satsuki who turns her head around.

"Yes and young lord.." said the girl who then point the hilt toward Naruto.

"Do you accept me as your partner?" asked Amatsu.

"Yes, but I have a better choice" said Naruto who then looks at the black hair beauty beside him.

"Me?!" asked a surprise Satsuki.

"Yes, I believe you see have seen her courage during our battle and her wisdom to solve the seal thus she is a better choice" "Beside I have GN blaster to protect myself and she is my life partner, so I hope you can let her be your partner" said Naruto with determination.

'Life- life partner?!' thought Satsuki who begin to blush.

"Very well" said Amatsu who then turn her head and looks at Satsuki.

"Uchiha Satsuki do you agree to be my partner" asked Amatsu.

"Yes, I do Amatsu" said Satsuki with determination, who still has faint blush on her cheeks and accept the katana by holding its' hilt.

"Friend" said Amatsu with a smile before fading away.

"CLANG!" after Amatsu fade away Satsuki suddenly lose her hold on the katana and create a large crack on the floor.

"Suki-chan!" "Just how heavy is this katana??!!" yelled Satsuki who is trying to lift up the katana.

" **In order to use my power, you must have a large amount of chakara in order to lift or swing the blade but for now, you still haven't reach the standard yet** " said Amatsu from the blade.

"Poof" after the sound instead the beautiful katana it was now replace by a cute little white dragon.

" **I will stay with you in this form until you have the amount of chakara to use my power** " said the small white dragon that is only the size of a cat.

"Kawaii!!" yelled Satsuki with a happy smile while quickly pull the small dragon over and give it a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hiruzen who is in his battle armor along with Kakashi and Anko who just shunshin beside them.

"Hai! Jiji" said Naruto with a smile.

"Boink" "You brat why can't you do anything better than destroy everything you see?!" said Hiruzen who just punch Naruto on his head.

"Ouch, why so mean Jiji, it was just an accident" said Naruto who keep rubbing his' head.

"Sigh" "You know how hard do I have to convince the citizen of Konoha to stay calm and rush to here?!" said Hiruzen with a face plam.

"After we arrive here, what we see is something.. well not too unexpected" said Kakashi while keep reading his' book.

"Hehe, sorry Jiji" said Naruot.

"It's okay Hokage-sama, beside no one get hurts in this battle right?" stated Anko who then take out another dango from her bag.

"Anko..." said Hiruzen who then put down his' hand and looks at Anko with a serious expression.

"For not report to the Hokage tower when the battle occur and let the battle happen, although you stop us to join into the battle, from today on team 7 and team 8 will be doing only D rank mission for two weeks!" exclaimed the old Hokage.

"NOOOO!!!!" yelled both Naruto and Anko, with Kakashi who is still reading his' book and Satsuki who is happily petting her new partner.

Namikaze estate

(Time: 5p.m.)

"Welcome back, ei!" "Hai Yukie-chan" greet Naruto to Yukie who just open the gate of Namikaze estate.

"What happen?!" stated Yukie who quickly rush toward to check if Naruto was hurt or not.

Basically Naruto is fine but his' cloth didn't as lucky as he is, his' black coat is torn in half, half of his' shirt was also being destroy except his' pants.

"Wow, don't worry Yukie-chan I only get into a battle with a strong opponent" said Naruto with a big smile.

"That's what you get if you fight with a dragon" said Satsuki who is standing behind Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"WHAT??!!"

(20 minutes later)

"So Naruto-kun, fought with a dragon in the forest and destroy a part of the forest during the battle.." stated Yukie while drinking her tea.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Naruto with an awkward smile.

"Sigh" "I should have known.. Naruto-kun do you really understand the propose for giving you the GN Blaster?" asked Yukie with a sigh.

"Of course Yukie-chan, to protect those who is important to me!" said Naruto.

"And what do you do in this month?" "Err…" 'I accidently destroyed the Uchiha district, blow half of the second floor of the academy and destroy a part of the forest" thought Naruto while begin to sweating bullets.

"Sigh" "Never mind, anyway Satsuki-chan what's that on your lap?" asked Yukie to the Uchiha heiress who is softly petting Amatsu's head which lays on her lap.

"Oh, this?" asked Satsuki while raising her head and look toward Yukie.

"This is Amatsu-chan also she is the one who battle Naruto, isn't she very cute?" asked Satsuki with a smile.

"Yes, indeed she looks very cute and she is the one who battle with Naru- What?" yelled Yukie who stumble backward and quickly draw out her sword that lays beside her.

"Wo wow, no need to be afraid Yukie-chan, Amatsu-chan is our friend she will not hurt us" said Naruto who is trying his' best not to laugh at the shock expression of Yukie.

"Yukie-san, Naru-kun is right, Amatsu-chan will not hurt us" said Satsuki happily.

" **Calm down Kazahana Yukie even I am a dragon, I will not random destroy things unless they posed threat toward me** " said the little dragon with a calm and deep voice.

"It talks?!" said a surprise Yukie.

(Another 5 minutes to let Yukie calm down)

"Sorry about my rudeness Amatsu-san" apologize Yukie with a bow.

"It okay, Yukie-san" said Amatsu in her human form while drinking the tea that Yukie just give it to her.

"So.. Amatsu-san, are you truly a dragon?" asked Yukie who is very curious.

"Yes.. why?" asked Amatsu who then put down her cup and look at Yukie.

"Nothing just remember the books I read when I was small, dragons looks like a giant crocodile, with large wings like bat, full body of scale and destroy everything that in its' path" said Yukie with an awkward smile.

"Agree, I also remember dragons should looks like that" said Satsuki with a nod.

"Huh?" asked Naruto with a question mark above his' head since he never have the opportunity to read about legends or fairy tale since he was out of the wall since four.

"Give me a minute" after Satsuki saw the looks of Naruto that's like telling people "What are you guys talking about?" she gets up and run toward the clan library.

(3 minutes later)

"Here Naru-kun this will help you understand what we are talking about" said Satsuki who just came back from the clan library and brought back a book with her.

"The legendary creature"

"This is the book that I found when we were studying in the clan library" said Satsuki who turn the book to where has the picture of an giant dragon with two wings similar to bat, full of scale and breathing fire out of its' mouth.

"This is the legendary dragon that was seen by an explorer when he travel to the west" said Satsuki.

"Wow, its' looks very awesome!" exclaimed an excite Naruto.

"Indeed, this is an picture of the dragon but much different with me.." said Amatsu who then put down her cup of tea.

"Since they are my cousin at the west" stated Amatsu.

"Ei??!!" exclaimed both Yukie and Satsuki who is surprise.

"My great grandfather, he is the most eldest dragon alive, he survive the great war of the darkest era and win the battle against the demons, thus sending them back to hell" explain Amatsu who then take a slip of her tea.

"There was a legend that my great grandfather told me"

(Story begin)

In the darkest era, the demons and undeaths emerge from the hell to the land of live. With their greed, hate and bloodlust brought chaos to this world.

The living doesn't know what to do when facing the death, they were only peace and harmony during on earth.

Blood dye the land into crimson color, corpses from newborn to eldest laid everywhere on the peaceful land.

The once clear and beautiful rivers replace by lava, trees and grass the nature replace by ashes and fire.

After losing many of their love one, the survivors begin to work as one and take back what once was theirs'.

With the wisdom of mankind and the strength of the beasts, the first battle between the creation and destruction began.

The war was fierce and horror, but the demons and the undeaths were slowly being pushed back by the alliance of beasts and humans.

At last, the demons were push back into the hell and the battle was ended with the victory of the alliance.

Those leader and kings that lead victory to the alliance were praised by their people and was being crown as god and goddess by the creator.

As for the beast, the dragons were the frontline warrior and the most bravely beasts during the war, as reward the creator crown them guardian god and the gate keeper of the hell.

During that era, the dragon clan was led by two leader, the guardian god- Zu Long(祖龙) and the gate keeper- Bahamut (巴哈姆特)。

The two leaders were sworn siblings, the clan lead by Bahamut was strong in fighting and most of them are good in control the fire element, the clan lead by ZuLong was strong in control the elements and most of them are good in control wind, water and thunder elements but unlike Bahamut they can't stand the heat of hell fire.

After they were crown by the creator, they were forced to separated with one go to the west and one to the east.

(Story end)

"And as you guess my great grandfather is the guardian god- ZuLong (祖龙) and after thousands or millions years of evaluate some of us may also use fire element but not as good as our cousin in the west" explained Amatsu with a slip of her tea.

"And for the looks of our mature dragon.." said Amatsu with a flip of her finger the books begin to turn its' pages on its' own until the page with a different beast on it.

"This is how we looks like when we are fully mature" stated Amatsu.

The describe about a giant beast with two horns, a mouth of sharp teeth, dour claws similar to eagle and with a serpent like body full of scale but without wings.

"Wow.." exclaimed Naruto, Yukie and Satsuki at the same time.

"So.. Amatsu-chan does that mean you are still not a fully mature dragon?" asked Naruto with star in his' eyes.

"Yes you are right, I am still not a fully mature dragon yet, I am only a guardian right now" answered Amatsu with a smile toward the blonde boy.

"Guardian?" asked Satsuki.

"Yes, guardian, we dragon clan have five grades- junior, guardian, warrior, king/queen and god" replied Amatsu with a slip of her tea.

"Wow…" exclaimed both Naruto and Satsuki, with Yukie refiling the tea for Amatsu.

"Neh,neh, Amatsu-chan can you lead me to your great grandfather? I also want to be friend or partner with him" said an excite Naruto with the star in his' eyes start to spin.

"Sadly, I can't bring you to him Naruto-kun, my great grandfather likes to travel around the world even I don't know where he is right now" apologize Amatsu.

"Oh, it okay.." said Naruto who is a little bit of disappoint.

"So how old are you Amatsu-chan? You look a bit large in dragon form" asked Satsuki.

"Oh.. I am about 1* olds" replied Amatsu with a slip of her tea to the two black hair beauty and a blonde boy whose jaws are on the floor.

"Wow.." said three of them in the same time.

"By the way, it is seven in the night already" stated Amatsu.

"Oh! I forget about dinner!" yelled Yukie who quickly stand up and rush toward the kitchen.

"Ah! I also forgot about Naru-kun's reward!" said Satsuki who also quickly rush into the kitchen with Amatsu follow behind her.

"Ei, so what do I do now?" mumble Naruto who is the only one who being left in the dinning room.

(What a peaceful night XDD)

Root underground base

"Damm you Hiruzen!!" yelled a frustrated man with bandage cover his' right eyes and his' right hand in the root underground base.

"Danzo-sama, please calm do-" "Shut up! Those stupid ninja council should know how important is the sharingan to Konoha!" yelled the man that known as Danzo, one of the elder of Konoha while throwing the document in his' hand to the floor.

"My plan was perfect, to let the Uchihas coup d'état and force Itachi to kill murder all the Uchihas and I can collect their eyes from their corpse and implant them to our root agent" said Danzo angrily and raise his hand with a kunai and stuck it hard on the profile of the heir of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans heir.

"But then the damm Kyuubi brat came out from no where and destroyed the whole Uchiha district include the Uchihas corpses" yelled the man angrily and then throw the profile of Naruto to the ground hard.

"Just as I gonna kidnap Satsuki into the root base and use her as a breeding stock, you three useless shit, can't even stand against the K.I of the damm brat and let him bring the last Uchiha away?" asked Danzo toward the three man that are kneeling in front him and wearing anbu uniform, owl, bear and tiger mask.

"Sorry, Danzo-sama but we reall-" "And you three said that you can bring the Uchiha to here within three weeks and now what?! You three can't even touch her for once!" yelled Danzo angrily.

"Danzo-sama not that we don't want to catch the Uchiha but the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir keeps follow her tightly and the Namikaze district is full of different kind of seal and in must need a Sannin level or Kage level people to disable them!" reported the owl mask anbu.

"Silent!" yelled Danzo who then active the seal on the owl mask root agent, killing him in the process.

"Danzo-sama, how about we send one of our younger agent to join team 7?" asked a root agent that is standing beside his' master table.

"Sigh" "I already sent one of our agent-Sai and has suggest that damm Hokage to put him into the team but no, with the absence of the stupid Inuzuka heir, team 8 also lack one teammate" said Danzo with a sigh.

"Danzo-sama, how about we recruit the Inuzuka heir into root or make an agreement with him? He should be out today" suggest a female root agent with tanto strap on her back.

"Oh, why do I need to recruit that useless dog?" asked Danzo.

"Simple, the Inuzuka heir thinks he is the true alpha and has pursued the last Uchiha for so long and he very hate the Namikaze heir for stealing his' girl from him" said the female root member.

"Ohh, so you suggest?" "We can make an agreement with him, we will make him pass the gennin test and let him be in the same group with the last Uchiha thus we can also know more information about Inazuka clan, even can use to blackmail the clan head, if the Inazuka heir manage to fuck the last Uchiha we can steal their baby more easily or even kidnap the last Uchiha and use her as breeding stock once the Namikaze heir is out of the sight" stated the female root agent.

"Hahaha! Brilliant!" exclaimed Danzo with an evil smile.

 **S: So tired…. The review is decreasing in a fast speed…. Maybe I should slow down the update speed? (Just kidding, I love all my readers)**

 **S: Now Satsuki has a summon with her and it is a powerful force of nature- dragon what will in the next chapter? Keep support this story and you will find out till next time bye! P.S: Next chapter: Travel to wave! XDD**

 **And for the harem poll:**

 **1 (pure Naruto x Satsuki)**

 **5 (harem)**

 **S: For those who want harem pairing~** **{There are several girls that are surely be include into the harem and there are still space left and I need you guys to vote for them(XD)**

 **Those who are surely in the harem are~~**

 **1) Uchiha Satsuki (aka the one Naruto love the most~** )

 **2) Yukie Haku (FEM) (Don't ask, I like her very much XDD)**

 **3) Sabaku Gaara (FEM) (I also like her very much)**

 **45) Riko and Ako (Uzumaki) (from kiss x sis) (You will see XDD)**

 **6) Uzumaki Tayuya**

 **Those I and not sure yet (vote)**

 **1) Sabaku Temari**

 **2) Hyuuga Hinata**

 **3) Shion**

 **4) Fuu**

 **5) Nii Yugito**

 **6) Inuzuka Kio (Hana's sister)**

 **7) Tsuchi Kin**

 **8) Samui (Namikaze)**

 **9) Kurotsuchi**

 **10) Kazahana Yukie**

 **11) Fuma Sesame**

 **12)Senju Yusino (Grandaughter of Tobirama, niece of Senju Tsunade)**

 **Please vote for the girl you wish to see in the harem~ And if you do have more girls wish to add into the harem, please please please review or pm me (but still depend on whether I know the girl personality and etc...)**

 **S: The poll is still on please review or pm me and tell me what you want for the pairing.**

 **S: That's all for this chapter hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Hope you all have a good day (XDD)** **(I love reviews! Give me lots' of review!! please?~~)**


	6. Chp6:Team 7, traitor!

**S: Hai, I am back!! (yeah!) Yup, sorry for the long wait I just finished my exam today… Anyway let's begin the story.**

Konoha mainstreet

(Time: 8:00 a.m.)

(Second day after graduate exam)

"Yawn" "Don't get enough sleep Naru-kun?" asked a certain black hair Uchiha beauty to her boyfriend that walks besides her.

"Yup, after all the curry is so hot that's makes me almost learn Katon" said the blonde heir of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

"Hehe, sorry about that Naru-kun, that's one of the Uchiha special recipe, it's can help us to learn Katon jutsu more easily" giggled Satsuki happily while still holding her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Yup, but I still likes your cooking Suki-chan, you should cook more even it's so spicy but I still totally love it!" replied Naruto with a big grin to his' girlfriend.

"Ei! Sure I mean why not.." whisper Satsuki with a healthy blush while keep walking toward training ground 7.

"Good morning, Namikaze-sama" "Ohayo, Namikaze-sama" "Namikaze-sama" greeted many citizens of Konoha toward Naruto.

"Good morning to you too" greet Naruto with a warm smile while waving his' hand toward the citizens.

After the citizens learning their beloved fourth Hokage son had returned to the leaf, almost everyone in Konoha had went to the Namikaze estate to visited the lost heir either apologize to him or greet him, hope he will forgive their doing at the past and Naruto also greeted them and forgave them.

This made him quickly became the most popular person in the Konoha and the topic of some gossipers.

"Everything change so fast isn't it Suki-chan, they once hate me to the level that they almost kill me but now they greet me politely" said Naruto with a voice that only Satsuki manage to hear while keeps smiling toward the people that around.

"But it's a good change isn't it?" said Satsuki who is also happy for the change.

"Isn't that the last Uchiha?" "Why does the Hokage didn't kill all those traitors …" whisper some gossip villagers.

"…" Satsuki lower her head but doesn't says anything.

"It okay, Suki-chan don't listen to those stupid people, you are still the best thing happen for me in the whole world~" said Naruto while holding Satsuki's hand tighter and using his other hand to perform a one hand hand seal.

"Clang" "Toko-san!" yelled one of the gossip villager who is helping his' friend to pull out his head from the bucket.

"… Is that your doing Naru-kun?" asked Satsuki while giggling.

"What me? No it wasn't me who use futon to throw the bucket toward the stupid villager who dare to mocked my girlfriend~" said Naruto innocently.

"Hehe, thank you my Naru-kun~" giggle Satsuki while keep walking with her boyfriend to the training ground.

"Hang on! Toko-san!"

Training ground 7

(Time: 8:10 a.m.)

"Took you both long enough" said the sensei and leader of team seven, the famous sharingan no kakashi under the tree lazily while keep reading his' book.

"Sorry, sensei but you said meet you at here at 9 in the morning, so we basically we aren't late" stated Naruto politely.

"Yup, you are right. Then for your first lesson try to find me in Konoha" said Kakashi with an eye smile and with a puff, the clone Kakashi disappear with some smoke.

"Okay…. So basically he is the one who being late…" mumble Naruto.

"Yup…" said his' girlfriend.

"Sigh" "So, how are we going to find our Jonnin sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Let's try the place he go usually" said Satsuki and then with several hand seals, shunshin both she and her boyfriend to the fire memorial.

(10 minutes later..)

"Nope, he is not here either" said Naruto.

After searching for their missing Jonnin sensei for 10 minutes, now both our favourite couple are on the Hokage monument, still searching for their sensei.

"Where could he be?" mumble Satsuki, trying to figure out where their sensei could be at.

'Where is he?' thought Naruto along with his' girlfriend.

'If I could sense or find his' sense or something like that this will be much more easier…' '… Wait! That's it!' thought Naruto with a light bub above his' head and immediately active his' Rinkaigan and start searching for their sensei again.

"Let's go, Suki-chan I found him" said Naruto while holding his' girlfriend's hand and shunshin away.

(Book store)

"Hehe, you pervert Ko-chan" giggle Kakashi pervertly.

"Found you, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto happily who appear behind Kakashi a bit while still holding his' girlfriend's hand tightly.

"Great job, 11 minutes" stated Kakashi with a nod.

"How do you manage to find him Naru-kun?" asked Satsuki surprisingly.

"Oh, I just use my Rinkaigan to search for his' chakara signature, and since he is the other one who possessed Sharingan besides you in Konoha, I just tried to search for the unique sharingan chakara signature and then we found him now" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Quite impressive but how but we discuss further in the training ground" said Kakashi with an eye smile and then with a puff again Shunshin to training ground 7.

"Let's go, Suki-chan" said Naruto while offer his' hand forward Satsuki and Shunshin both of them to training ground 7.

Training ground 7

(Time: 8:25 a.m.)

"Well let's introduce ourselves again, I will go first" "Eghem" "I am Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Sharingan Kakashi and I am your Jonnin sensei, my likes are reading something that you will not read… (looks at Naruto) or I will surely you will be hunt down by Satsuki for reading it (eye smile) and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are…. (thinking pose) I haven't think about it yet.." mumble Kakashi.

Sweat drop both Naruto and Satsuki toward their Jonnin sensei who is leaning on the tree.

"Never mind, I will tell you when I figure out, my dream is to protect my friends and keep them safe from danger, how about you go next Naruto" said Kakashi with an eye smile and looks at Naruto that sit beside Satsuki.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Suki-chan, Suki-chan's cooking, training with Suki-chan and cookies that Yukie-chan made, my dislikes are pervert especially arrogant stupid pervert and rapist, my dream is to having a family with the one I hold dear and bring peace to the world" exclaimed Naruto cheerfully and with a slight blush Satsuki beside him.

"Hmm, interesting indeed, how about you Satsuki?" asked Kakashi after giving a nod to Naruto.

"I am Uchiha Satsuki, my likes are….. (holds Naruto hand more tighter) and tomato…, my dislikes are pervert and traitors, my dream is.. to revenge-" "Suki-chan" whisper Naruto softly, holding Satsuki's hand tighter and giving a warm smile forward her.

'Naru-kun..' "To let people acknowledge and respect us Uchiha and not being hate by them" said Satsuki.

'.Obito, your cousin are really different from other Uchihas..' thought Kakashi with a relieve smile.

"Well then, now that we have introduced each other. I will be giving both of you the chakara paper to check on what elemets you possessed" said Kakashi, taking out three chakara papers from his' pocket and hand two of the papers to Naruto and Satsuki and holding one in his hand.

"Now you just need to add your chakara into the paper and it will show you what elements you possessed" said Kakashi and start adding his' chakara into the paper.

The paper become crumple just after Kakashi adds his' chakara into the paper.

"Since I am strong at lighting elements so the paper will be crumple, if you are strong in fire element the paper will be burn, water will be damp, wind will cut the paper in half and earth your paper will be turn into dust" explained Kakashi.

"Just adding little bit of chakara is enough already"

With a nod Satsuki begin to adding her chakara into the paper and the upper half of the paper was immediately burned off and the lower half become crumple just like Kakashi's.

"So, you are strong in both lightning and fire elements.. quite impressive Satsuki" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Erghh…"

"How about you Naruto?" asked Kakashi, turn his' head toward the direction of his' other blonde hair student.

"Why does this paper didn't has any change?" mumble Naruto while adding more and more chakara into the paper.

Suddenly the paper begin to turn blue- "Watch out!" yelled Kakashi quickly grabs Naruto paper and throws it away.

"BOOM!"

"Cough" "Are you both okay?" asked Kakashi who just in time to perform the hand seals to raise up a mud wall to block in front himself and his' students.

"Cough" "What happened sensei?" asked Satsuki.

"I believe that since Naruto possessed the Rinkaigan, he has also possessed all the elements thus the chakara paper didn't show any change because the elements have counter each other perfectly and I believe he has other unique element to let the paper turn blue and exploded" said Kakashi while looks toward Naruto.

"Ohh… I believe that's my radioactive chakara, sorry about that sensei" giggle Naruto.

"Sigh, you are still so unpredictable Naruto.." said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Anyway, that's all today, meet me at here 7 in the morning tomorrow" said Kakashi as he Shunshin away, leaving the couple in the training field.

"Ei, that's all?" asked Naruto surprisingly.

"Yup, let's go Naru-kun" said Satsuki while holding her boyfriend's hand and stand up.

"Ei~~ I didn't learn anything yet and it was all for today already?" complained Naruto lazily but still stand up and follow his girlfriend.

"Cheer up, Naru-kun~ you still remember you owe me a date right?~" said Satsuki with a beautiful smile.

"Ei?! Of course! How can I forget the date with a goddess?" tease Naruto while holding Satsuki's hand tighter.

"Quite a teaser aren't you Naru-kun~ So~ if I want the date tonight, can you make it happen?~" asked Satsuki while looking Naruto with her beautiful black eyes.

"OF course!" exclaimed Naruto with determination.

Konoha mainstreet

(Time: 9:00 p.m.)

"Do you enjoy our date Suki-chan?" asked Naruto with a smile forward his' girlfriend.

"Indeed, Naru-kun.. to say I am quite surprise that you prepared a picnic for our first date on the Hokage monument …" said Satsuki with a nod, who is wearing a black yukata with red flowers design and an Uchiha symbol on it's back.

"And quite delicious too…" said Amatsu in her human form while walking besides Satsuki.

"Thanks Amatsu-chan, I have learned that form the Ichiraku ramen shop owner Teuchi-Jisan and Yukie-chan" stated Naruto with a big grin.

"Ei, isn't that Hinata?" said Naruto who just found Hinata walking on the street aimlessly beside the other side of the shopping district.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled Satsuki happily while walking forward the Hyuga with her boyfriend and a dragon that still eating her dango.

"Oh.. hai, Satsuki-chan, Naruto-san" said Hinata tiredly.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan? You looks kind of tired, do you have enough rest?" asked Satsuki with worry in her voice.

"Ah?! No I am fine totally fine…" said Hinata nervously with a smile and shake her hand furiously.

"Are you sure, Hinata? You sure looks restless.." said Naruto, frowning.

"Yes, yes I am totally fine!" exclaimed Hinata nervously.

"By the way, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Hinata quickly, trying to change the topic.

"Ohh, we just walking around the street area after our date" stated Naruto with a big grin and holds Satsuki's hand more tightly.

".. Having someone care for you is good isn't it… "mumble Hinata, watching the blushing Satsuki and a happy Naruto.

"Pardon, Hinata-chan?" asked Satsuki.

"Oh, nothing I just thinking about something, I shall be going then, see you guys later!" stated Hinata with a bow and walks away.

"Something not right…."said Naruto watching the Hyuga walks into the crowd of people.

"Indeed…" said Satsuki, agree with her bpyfriend.

"Do you need me to send a clone to follow the Hyuga since I can change the appearance of my clone.." said Amatsu with another dango in her hand.

"Yes… I am worry about her condition" "Me either" said both Naruto and Satsuki.

"It shall be so" "puff" with a sound of puff a black cat appear in front before them and start dashing forward the direction of Hinata went.

"My clone will dispel itself and transfer the information back to me if the girl is in danger" said Amatsu with another bite of the dango.

"Thanks a lot Amatsu-chan" thanked Satsuki with a bow toward Amatsu.

"You are welcome, "Chump" "said Amatsu while keep eating her dango.

(10 minutes later)

"So Hinata are your best friend out of all students in the class?" "Yes, she is the only who see me as me, not the Uchiha prodigy's sister or Itachi's sister and not those stupid civilian student especially those arrogant merchant's son that see me as a piece of meat and keep bother me to a date just to get into my pants.." said Satsuki while holding Naruto's hand tighter.

"And yes I hate them, but they will never have the chance to touch me since my prince is with me so.. please clam down Naru-kun" said Satsuki, comforting her boyfriend who almost draw out his' GN blaster and slaughter those arrogant merchant's son.

"I am clam, I am clam, don't worry Suki-chan" said Naruto, forcing himself to smile while still walking besides Satsuki, on their way back to the Namikaze compound.

"Em.. and she is the only one beside Itachi and my kaa-san who will comfort and listen to me when I am sad or depress" explained Satsuki with a sigh.

"But well, she also facing many problems in her own family, she was once kidnaped by the Lightning ninjas when the third Raikage came to visited.. unfortunately her mother died to protect her little sister that is not enough one year old, when the lightning ninjas rushed into their compound and slaughter some of the Hyuga guards" said Satsuki while feeling sad for her friend poor childhood.

"Even the third Hokage-sama managed to safe her from those lightning ninjas, his' father still cannot accept the death of his' beloved wife and blamed it all on Hinata because, it wasn't her, his' wife won't die. So even after so many years his' father still sees her as an outcast and neglect her, her clan member hate her, especially her cousin- Neji because of her state of the Hyuga heiress"

"But all these years, I know she also been through a lot but no one will listen to her sadness even her own family members keep blaming her and abuse her even her own little sister- Hyuga Hanabi see her as an outcast too and trying to calm the heiress for herself" explained Satsuki.

"Nonsense! It isn't her fault at the first place! She was the victims being kidnap they should blamed themselves for not making the security system tighter when the Raikage visited not a four years old Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto angrily.

"Yes… but what can we do? I have reasoned with her father once, but was being scold for ordering the clan head and my father won't even care about this problem, he only focus on Itachi or the clan…" said Satsuki, while lowering her head because of the sad memories of her sad pass.

"Suki-chan, believe it! When the day I inherit my father and mother seats as the clan head of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, I will scold the damm arrogant Hyuga clan head directly in front of the council" promised Naruto with a warm smile to his' girlfriend, try to cheer her up.

"I sure you will, Naru-kun" replied Satsuki with a warm smile too.

"Sorry to bother you two but my clone just dispel itself and my clone has detected an unusual chakara signature slowly closing the Hyuga girl" said Amatsu who walks behind both Naruto and Satsuki all the time during the walk back home.

"Where is she now?" asked Satsuki with a frown, turning her head back and looks at Amatsu.

"She is in the forest behind the Hokage monument and she almost reach the wall of Konoha, looks like she is trying to contact or meeting with someone" said Amatsu with a clam voice.

"Let's go, Suki-chan. Amatsu-chan please show us the way to Hinata" said Naruto who kneel down a bit to let his' girlfriend climb on his' back to carry her, since she is wearing a Yukata that is not fit to run.

" **Kage bunshin** " exclaimed Naruto with a single hand hand seal.

"You stay alert and active your Rinkaigan all the time if you felt my radioactive chakara, quickly inform the Hokage and bring them to where we are" said Naruto, giving his' order to the clone.

"Yes, boss!" said the clone with a big grin.

"This way, follow me" said Amatsu who turn back to her small dragon form and start flying toward a certain direction with Naruto and Satsuki following behind her.

(Hinata P.O.V)

'You are useless and so weak, Hinata-sama' 'Is she really fit to become the clan heiress of our mighty Hyuga clan? She can't even beat Neji is such ashamed to have her as one of the main house member' 'You are such disgrace of our family Hinata…'

"No… I am not useless…" exclaimed a young but beautiful girl with dark blue hair, white eyes that also known as the second powerful dojutsu in Konoha- the Byakugan.

"Kaa-san, why do you leave me here, to be torture and hate by my own family, why can't you bring me with you do you hate me too?" mumble the Hyuga girl in sobbing voice, with tears start to flows down her pure white eyes.

"I see you have come here to meet me just as you promise.. Hinata-chan" said the stranger that slowly appear from the bushes behind the Hyuuga girl who name is Hinata- the heiress of Hyuga clan.

(Third person P.O.V)

"Mizuki-sensei…" said Hinata in a low voice and turning her head back to look directly at the academy sensei.

"So are you ready?" asked the academy sensei with bandage cover his' right hand.

"Yes, sensei I am ready to test my limits" said Hinata who then when into the Juken stance and active her Byakugan.

"Hng.. let's begin then" said Mizuki who just standing at his place glaring at Hinata.

" **Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms** " exclaimed Hinata while rushing toward Mizuki.

" **Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique** " exclaimed Mizuki and sink into underground.

" **Byakugan**!" exclaimed Hinata try to find the academy sensei.

Suddenly a large snake burst out the ground and rush directly toward Hinata.

" **Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms** " Hinata immediately counter the snake with her Juken and immobilize the snake.

Just after the snake was immobilize a large fuma shuriken was send flying toward Hinata with a high speed, Hinata quickly dodge the fuma shuriken but surprisingly the fuma shuriken begin to turn it's direction and fly toward Hinata again.

'How?' Just after Hinata manage to dodge the shuriken, again the shuriken turns its' direction and fly toward her again- " **Multi shuriken clone jutsu** " exclaimed the one who is controlling the shuriken.

'Shit!' thought Hinata with the shuriken begin to increase in their number after every round, the shuriken while double it number thus makes it 16 of them just after 4th round.

" **Juken- kaiten**!" exclaimed Hinata who tries to use the ultimate defend technique but fail and her right arm, legs was cut.

"Puff!" "You are still so useless and weak Hinata-chan~" said Mizuki on the tree dispelling all the clone shuriken at the same time and grab the real one.

"How..?" "Simple, **chakara threads** " said Mizuki "So ready for second round?~ Hinata-chan~" said Mizuki in a singsong voice and dash forward the injured Hinata.

" **Byakugan**!" exclaimed Hinata start to engaged Mizuki in taijutsu. " **Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms**!" exclaimed Hinata just after she finds all her opponent's chakara points.

"Two, four, eight, sixteen, Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms!" exclaimed Hinata with chakara on her fingers.

'This should immobilize sense-' " **Fuinjutsu- hidden snake**!" exclaimed Mizuki with a snake appear on his' left hand and rush toward and bite on Hinata.

'What?!' "You lose Hinata-chan~" said Mizuki before kicking Hinata on her waist and send her flying toward and clash into the tree.

"Hahaha! What power!" laughed Mizuki like a mad man. "How?.." asked Hinata weakly.

"Now Hinata-chan~ Aren't you curious about how can I manage to use chakara after you closed my chakara points?" said Mizuki while walking forward Hinata who has been poison.

"Because of this~" explained Mizuki while untying his' bandage that is on his right hand.

"What-" "This- is the curse seal that Orochimaru-sama gave me, such power isn't it~" said Mizuki in a singsong voice and showing his' tattoo like seal to Hinata who is slowly lost conscious.

"Orochimaru?-" "Orochimaru-sama order me to bring the Uchiha to him, but since the damm Kyuubi brat is with the damm girl, so I will take you instead, a Hyuga and the heiress no less~

"But before that, Orochimaru-sama told me to bring him the prize in one piece but he didn't say that I can't enjoy it myself first~" said Mizuki with an evil smile and looks toward Hinata.

Warning: Lemons (kind of?)

(Hinata P.O.V)

'How can all this happen to me? Wasn't Mizuki-sensei only want to train me? I only want to be strong enough.. that my family will acknowledge me ' I thought and try my best to lift up my hands.

"You are so cute~" come from the voice of Mizuki-sensei while licking my face..

"Hehe, I am gonna enjoy this"… he slowly unzip my jacket and keep staring at my body with drool.

"Wow, I don't even notice you have such fine body hide under your jacket" said Mizuki pervertly, I try to move my hand again to stop him from stripping me but I don't even have the necessary strength to yell or say anything now..

"Hmmm, what a beautiful sight".. he just finished unzip my jacket and throw it away…

"Slack".. he rudely slice my mesh shirt and unclip my bra..

"Wow~" .. he start to groping my right breast and sucking on my left breast.

"Stop.." ..I try my best to speak but only in a very low voice…

"Hmm, I should have claim you earlier, you have such fine tone body and such beautiful breasts~ Are they C cups?~" he asked me.

"Oh, I almost forget, now is the time for the main prize~" .. he said in a teasing tone and begin to unbutton my pants and pulling them down along with my blue panties at the same time.

"Please stop.." I begged him "Wow~ clean shave~ I definitely going to enjoy this prize~" he said while looking at my most private area hungrily.

'Is this what I… does god hates me? I only wish to have a family who love me..' I thought sadly with tears begin to fill my eyes..

"Don't show me such a face Hinata-chan~ you will surely enjoy this~" he said with his' right hand touching my face and his' other hand begin to unbutton his' pants.

'I don't want this.. Please.. kaa-san.. save me..'

(Lemon end XDD, I don't know why I almost cry while writing this paragraph)

(Still Hinata P.O.V)

"Pang!" "Are you okay? Hinata-chan? Sorry we are late"

When I close my eyes and was going to accepted whatever fate has bring to me suddenly a loud voice appear in front of me and a figure with black and blonde is now standing in front of me.

(Third person P.O.V)

"Suki-chan, you and Amatsu-chan please take care of Hinata-chan, I will deal with this rapist" said the blonde hair boy after letting down his girlfriend on his back, he then draw out his GN Blaster.

"Satsuki-" "Shh, everything is okay, Hinata-chan, Naru-kun just kicked the damm rapist in his' face and cause him fly into the woods, he will defeat him for sure" said Satsuki while cleaning the wounds on Hinata and has Amatsu turn into her human form and start healing Hinata.

"Puif" "Hng, what brings you here? You so mighty heir of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans" said Mizuki while wipe away the blood on his' mouth.

"For saving a innocent girl and bringing you to justice" said Naruto and raise his' GN blaster and point at Mizuki.

"Haha, You bring me to justice? Haha! Don't make me laugh boy!" yelled Mizuki while laughing like a mad man.

"Try me" said Naruto who then dash toward Mizuki.

" **Multi shuriken clone jutsu**!" exclaimed Mizuki quickly and throwing the fuma shurikens toward Naruto.

"Clang, Clang, Clang" Naruto just simply deflect all of them with his GN blaster and keep rushing toward.

" **Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique** " exclaimed Mizuki and quickly sink into the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" with a powerful jump that create small crack, Naruto then land on the ground "Hyaa!" create a large crack on the ground and makes almost the trees that around flies.

" **Hazy Genjutsu**!" exclaimed Mizuki who was being force out the ground.

"Seriously? You are trying to fool a Rinkaigan user with Genjutsu?" mocked Naruto with his' Rinkaigan shine brightly in the moon light.

"Tch, **Fuinjutsu forest of snakes**!" exclaimed Mizuki with snakes comes out of his right hand's seal and rush toward Naruto who keep dashing toward Mizuki.

"Sorry, my skin in Kaiju form is ten times harder than diamond, so your stupid snakes can't even scratch me" said Naruto. "Hya!" Naruto smash his fist in Mizuki face and- "BOOM!" send Mizuki flying into the woods again while crashing those trees that stand in his' way.

"You are no match to me, surrender Mizuki-sensei" ordered Naruto while looking at Mizuki that land on the other side of the forest that is about 2000 meters away from Naruto.

'Such power!' thought Hinata who slowly regain her strength while watching the scene in front her.

"I will not lose.." mumble Mizuki, try to stand up.

"Don't make me kill you Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto.

"I will not lose!" roared Mizuki and the seal on his' right hand begin to surround his body.

"Hahaha! Power!" yelled Mizuki while laughing like a mad man.

"You will not able to defeat me now Kyuubi-brat" mocked Mizuki with black marking all around his' body with his' size turning into a size of a bear.

"…" Naruto says nothing while keep looking at Mizuki that is in the second stage of curse seal.

"After I kill you, I will surely claim the Hyuga as mine and I gonna thank you for bringing the Uchiha with you, I will surely enjoy raping her until she only know my name~ Hahaha!" yelled the so dead guy (Mizuki).

"He is fuck" said Satsuki with a deadpan expression. "Definitely" said Amatsu, agree with Satsuki.

"We gonna help Naruto-kun! Satsuki-chan I can see unusual chakara flowing in his syste-" said a worry Hinata

"Haha! Good, you are the first one that have the nerve to threaten my love, to reward you-" then Naruto begin to laugh and with a large amount of killing intent suddenly burst out from Naruto, directly at Mizuki that makes him almost fall on the ground begging for air.

"I will give you a beautiful death!" exclaimed Naruto with his' Rinkaigan spin furiously and his' hands turn into claws. "And please do say hello to Shinigami-sama" with that he dash forward the traitor.

(Meanwhile)

Hokage tower

"What was that? Kakashi" asked Hiruzen in his' battle armor standing on the Hokage tower looking at the direction of the forest behind Hokage monument.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but the large amount of unusual chakara is surely not from human-"replied Kakashi.

"Jiji!" yelled Naruto happily who just shunshin to the Hokage tower.

"At least I don't need to worry about half of the forest being destroyed" said a relieve Hiruzen with a relieve sigh.

"Boss wants me to detect his' chakara signature and when I felt his' radioactive chakara I have to report to you immediately and he also want me to tell you that "if you see my clone please follow him, he will lead you to where I am now"" said the clone with a big grin.

"What?! So you mean!-" "Boom!" a blue ray shot from the forest to the sky, drawing a beautiful line in the night.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiruzen.

Forest behind the Hokage monument

(Time: 10:18 p.m.)

"Naru-kun are you okay?" asked Satsuki under the tree while using her hand to dust off the dust cloud created by her boyfriend.

"I am alright" yelled Naruto from the other side of forest with a cooked Mizuki with both of his' arms missing on his back.

"Why don't you kill him, Naruto?" asked Amatsu with a frown.

"I don't see any seals like his' in Konoha, if we can find where it is from maybe we can find out who is behind this.."

"Naruto!" yelled a frustrated Hiruzen who just shunshin to the forest along with Kakashi.

"Hei! Jiji!" "You brat, why can't you be less destructive and don't cause more problems for me!" yelled Hiruzen angrily.

"Hey, calm down Jiji! At least I safe Hinata-chan and caught this traitor alive!" explained Naruto nervously while sweating bullets.

"I don't want to hear your excu-" "Hokage-sama, I believe that Naruto is right" said Kakashi.

"Oh, why?" said Hiruzen who calm down a bit.

"The seal… on the person on Naruto's back aren't they a bit.. familiar.." said Kakashi with a frown.

"This seal.." "Hokag- Hokage-sama!" yelled a shy Hinata.

"Yes?" "I believe Mizuki-sensei said that his' master is the one who call.. Orochimaru.." said Hinata who have fully recover due to the healing power of Amatsu.

"…" "Kakashi, can you go and call some anbu to take this traitor into the interrogation department.. meanwhile Naruto-kun you and your friends are free to leave now" said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Ergh, okay..? See you tomorrow Jiji!" said Naruto with full of questions but still shunshin away with Satsuki, Amatsu and Hinata.

Hyuuga compound

(Time: 10:43 p.m.)

"Thanks for bringing me back home, Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan and you too Amatsu-chan" said Hinata with a bow.

"Don't mention it Hinata-chan, this is what friends do and please do promise never reveal that Amatsu-chan is a dragon to anyone" said Naruto with a big grin.

"I will and thank you again" replied Hinata with a smile and a nod from Amatsu.

"Hinata!" yelled a man with long black hair, white eyes just like Hinata with a younger girl with black hair that tie in two pony tail and a boy that also has long black hair standing beside him.

"Father.." mumble Hinata with shock and fear.

"Where have you been nee-san? Everyone is worry sick about you" asked the younger girl who is Hinata sister- Hyuga Hanabi.

"Sorry.." "You are such a disgrace to our clan, cousin" said the boy who is Hinata's cousin- Hyuga Neji.

".. I am disappoint Hinata" said the Hyuga clan head coldly without changing his' expression.

".." Hinata keep lower and lower her head, not able to meet her father gaze.

"With respect clan head of Hyuga, you should be proud of Hinata" said Satsuki with Amatsu in her small dragon form, tying around her waist.

"Oh, Uchiha-san and heir of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans" said Hiashi respectively and bow forward Naruto.

"Greetings Hyuga-san" Naruto greet back with a bow.

"Uchiha-san, why are you doing here?" asked Neji rudely.

"Neji!" exclaimed Hiashi while glaring at the boy beside him.

"Tch, sorry for my rudeness Uchiha-san" apologized Neji.

"Sorry for the rudeness of my clan member and why do you mean I should be proud of Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"Hyuga-sama, Hinata-chan just caught the traitor that try to escape from Konoha, without her the traitor will never able to be caught" explained Satsuki.

"Oh, may I ask why did Hinata will be the one who caught the traitor and how did you managed to found the traitor, Hinata?" asked Hiashi while looking at his' elder daughter.

"I…" "Speak!" ordered Hiashi. "He promise to train me… so I go to the place where we plan to train… and-" "And you was saved by the heir right?" stated Hiashi coldly.

"Yes.. father.." "Sigh" "Thank you for bringing my daughter back, Namikaze-san" said Hiashi with a nod toward Naruto.

"As for you Hinata, you will later face the judgment of the council for breaking the clan laws-" "With respect, Hiashi-san what crime has Hinata did?" asked Naruto with serious expression.

"For not following the basic rules of Hyuga clan- to protect and keep the Byakugan in Konoha" replied Hiashi.

"Hiashi-san, may I ask has Hinata stole and gave away any Byakugan to outsider?" "No, but-" "So why does she need to be judge?" asked Naruto, moving toward and face to face with Hiashi.

"This girl" said Naruto and grab hold of Hinata's hand. 'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata surprisingly.

"You so call criminal, save Konoha from being invade" "Enough Namikaze-san, she is my daughter and she will face the clan rules-"

"I have enough of this bull shit!" exclaimed Naruto and grab hold of Hiashi collar and pull him over.

"You dare to disrespect-" "Shut up, Hyugas" said Naruto with his' Rinkaigan active and look at both Hanabi and Neji.

"I don't care how do you feel after losing your wife, but blaming her death to Hinata is just something stupid, is this what a clan head do? Blaming everything to an innocent girl?! She is your daughter for god sake! Is this what your wife want? To see you neglect and abuse your elder?!" yelled Naruto toward Hiashi.

"Today, it isn't for Hinata all Konoha will be doomed" said Naruto and then let go of Hiashi collar.

"Think about it, Hyuga Hiashi. Is this what Hyuga Hitomi want?" asked Naruto while turning back and grabs his' girlfriend's hand leaving the Hyuga clan head fall back on his ass with a shock expression.

"Let's go, Suki-chan"

'Naruto-kun..' thought Hinata.

'I will remember you Namikaze' thought Neji while clenching his' fists tightly.

'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you sure are a strong one..' thought Hanabi while looking the leaving couple.

Hokage tower

"Hokage-sama, the report is here it state that it is some kind of curse seal… just like the seals your students invented" reported the anbu with cat mask.

"Hokage-sama.." said Kakashi who is standing beside Hiruzen.

"If he is really back we must prepare for his arrival, Neko please send a message to Jiraya and tell him to spy on rice, moon and tea country that is closest to Konoha, he might be hiding at there…"

(One week later)

Unknown location

" **Do you still remember me… Z…?" "I am still at here all the time…" "I will always be with you… I am still waiting for you as always** …." Whisper a melody voice inside a place fill with white and soft material…

Konoha council

(Time: 1:00 p.m.)

"Clang!"

"I told you already the Sharingan is the treasure of Konoha we mustn't waste it!"

"And I also warn you already not to threaten that poor girl anymore!"

"Clam dow-"

"Shut up! You should agree with us the girl must be put into the C.R.A program!"

"I will not allow this! Unless over my dead body!"

"Troublesome…"

It just a peaceful day in Konoha, everything looks as usual as always and many new ninjas group can be spot doing some random D-rank mission after the graduate exam that just finished last week ago.

But in the Konoha council room…

"You damm dog! What do you know about the noble blood of the Uchiha!"

"Shut up! Why do we even need you in here, this is a ninja problem not some stupid civilian matters!"

"I also disagree with this"

Ya, inside the Konoha council room is something well.. not to unexpected.. as always the ninja council and the civilian council are quarrelling against each other from small problems to bigger problems and this time they are quarrelling for the issue-

"Silence!" roared the 3rd Hokage.

All councilor quickly zip their mouth and sit still in their seat.

"Sigh" "Seriously what is the point of rediscussing this matter again? I believe I had stated that the C.R.A is for the last male member of the clan not female member-"

"But Hokage-sama since Itachi had became a rouge nin and only left Satsuki as the survivor of the noble Uchiha clan, we must make her-"

"Shut up! I will not let you hurt that girl anymore!"

"Why you-"

"Silence!" roared the Hokage again with a sigh.

"That's it, if anyone who dare to talk about forcing Satsuki into C.R.A I will throw he/she out the window!" threaten the old Hokage.

Everyone in the room quickly shut up their mouth.

"Alright, do anyone has more issue to discuss about?" asked the Hokage secretary with a note.

"Hokage-sama, I believe I have several things wish to discuss" stated a man with bandage cover his' right hand and his' right eye.

"What do you wish to discuss Danzo?" asked Hiruzen.

"I believe you have show your favorite and being… unfair to others newly form gennin group.. Hokage-sama" said Danzo without showing too much expression.

"Oh, please do tell" said the old Hokage.

"I believe you have show your favorite by allowing team seven be in a formation of two man squad and not three and letting one of our best Jonnin- Hatake-san to be their sensei"

"I show no favorite Danzo, I arrange the group according to their abilities and I also had asked for our Jonnin's suggestion before I approve the team"

"For example, team 9 will be strong in combat skill, team 10 is the famous Chika, Shika, Ino, formation" said Hiruzen.

"Yes, but I do suggest you to add one more member into team 7.. Hokage-sama" said Danzo.

"I believe I had arranged all gennin into their group already, Danzo and I don't think there will be-"

"There is one Hokage-sama, the Inuzuka heir" stated Danzo.

"All do respect Danzo-sama, even you suggest to let my son to join team 7, but I do believe he still hasn't reach the standard to be a gennin yet" said the clan head of Inuzuka clan.

"Surely, you are being too stich against you son, Tsume-san. As an elder of Konoha I suggest that you allow me to test him personally and I can make sure, that he has the standard to pass the text Tsume-san" said Danzo.

"But.."

" I agree Danzo-sama suggestion" "I agree"

"Those who agree with me please raise your hand" yelled Danzo from his' seat.

All civilian councilor immediately raise up their hands, since the absence of the four ninja clan head- Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju the final result of the poll is 16-14( 3 elders, 13 civilian councilor) (Hokage and 13 ninja councilor)

"16-14 I believe my suggestion can are acceptable Hokage-sama" said Danzo with an evil smile.

'What are you planning Dazno..' thought Hiruzen while clenching his' fist tightly.

(Meanwhile)

Alley

"Ah~ So boring~~" yawned Naruto lazily.

It is a normal afternoon and the 7th day of doing D-rank mission for team 7 since one of the team member destroy a part of forest during his' battle.

"Neh, neh, Suki-chan do you want to eat ramen for lunch today?" asked Naruto with a big grin.

".. Seriously, Naru-kun.." replied the black hair beauty with deadpan expression.

"Its' the tenth time in this week that we have ramen for lunch or dinner already, young lord…" said Amatsu in her human form with a cat laying in her arm.

"Hehe, because ramen are just too great!" said Naruto happily.

"Sigh" "But surprisingly I wonder why the so call demon cat can be tame by Amatsu-chan so easily" said Satsuki with a sigh and a small smile.

"Maybe of her unique scent?" asked Naruto who still holding Satsuki's hand happily.

"Indeed.. most animals likes our scent due to our warn and kind chakara signature.." stated Amatsu while petting Tora on its' head softly.

"Meow~~" yawned the cat lazily.

'He is surely like Kushina-sama in the taste for food' thought Kakashi who is walking behind his' students a bit while still reading his' book.

'Minato-sensei, now I can understand how you feel about eating ramen for a month' thought Kakashi who almost rush out the restaurant after eating ramen with his' students for the tenth time in the week.

'But he surely are your child sensei…'

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ha?" asked Kakashi who just raise his' head and looks at his' student.

"Which one do you choose? Shushi or ramen?" asked Naruto with start in his' eyes like begging Kakashi to choose ramen.

"Er, I prefer… Shushi" replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

'No way I am going to eat ramen again in this month!'

"Noo!!" yelled Naruto.

Hokage office

(Time: 3:10 p.m.)

"Hokage-sama, team 7 report for the mission" said the Hokage secretary outside the office.

"Sent them in"

"Clack"

"Yo, Jiji!" greeted Naruto with a big grin.

"Hokage-sama" greet Satsuki politely with Amatsu turning back into her small dragon form and tie around Satsuki's waist as her belt.

"Mission accomplish, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi while putting the cage with Tora in it to the Hokage desk.

"Well done, Kakashi" said Hiruzen while putting down his' pen and look at the team in front of him.

"Team 7, for completed the 13th times of doing the most difficult tasks in D-rank (catching Tora), I will allow you to do a C-rank mission for once do you accept" asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Yes!! Finally C-rank!! Thank you Jiji~ You are the best~~" exclamied Naruto happily.

"We accept the mission, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi with a bow.

"Very well, your client will be at here on 11 in the morning, Naruto-kun and Satsuki may leave now" said the old Hokage.

"Yeah!! Thank you Jiji~" said Naruto happily with Satsuki bowing toward the old Hokage before leaving the Hokage office along with Naruto.

"Clack"

"Does something happen, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi who puts down his' book and look at Hiruzen with serious expression.

"Yes Kakashi, I want you to protect and teach both Naruto and Satsuki outside the village for a while, with Danzo and the civilian council keep forcing me to put Satsuki into the C.R.A program, I can't sure they will be safe in the wall anymore meanwhile I will contact Jiraya back to the village before things out of control" said Hiruzen.

 **S: YEAH! Finally finish! It 5 in the morning now, I have been writing for about 5 and a half hour phew it really tired and please keep support the story~ Ja-ne!**

 **S: Harem (11), Pure Satsuki x Naruto (3)**

 **Yup, the poll is still open please vote for the pairing you want.**

 **For harem**

 **1) Uchiha Satsuki (aka the one Naruto love the most~)**

 **2) Yukie Haku (FEM) (Don't ask, I like her very much XDD)**

 **3) Sabaku Gaara (FEM) (I like her very much and thanks for your suggestion edricotendy00)**

 **4 5) Riko and Ako (Uzumaki) (You will see XDD)**

 **6) Uzumaki Tayuya**

 **Those I and not sure yet (vote)**

 **1) Sabaku Temari (3)**

 **2) Hyuuga Hinata (5)**

 **3) Shion (5)**

 **4) Fuu (2)**

 **5) Nii Yugito (3)**

 **6) Inuzuka Kio (Hana's sister) (1)**

 **7) Tsuchi Kin (3)**

 **8) Samui (Namikaze) (4)**

 **9) Kurotsuchi (3)**

 **10) Kazahana Yukie (3)**

 **11) Fuma Sesame (2)**

 **12) Senju Yusino (4)**

 **S: Yup Hinata and Shion have the highest vote for now, please pm or reviews if you want a harem pairing, by the way do you guys want**

 **1) Haruno Sakura**

 **2) Hyuga Hanabi**

 **3) Shizuka**

 **To be add into the harem?**

 **S: That's all for this chapter, thanks for reading~~**


	7. Chp7: C- rank & strongest team

**S: Hi my dear readers, sorry for taking so long to update this story. Ya due to some reason I almost give up update my stories on fanfic because of Flames are more than suggestion and reviews… "Sigh"**

 **S: Well like my fellow author said before we don't get any profit or gain any money from writing fanfic stories all we want are only readers enjoy our writing. We like suggestions and any reviews and believe me many new author stop writing their story mainly because of flames and the lack of reviews that made them lost their will to continue the story.**

 **S: Making a chapter was never an easy task, we might had planned how the story should be continue but when we gonna write them is totally different things cause we gonna add dialog and edit the story. (If the author doesn't has a beta reader) If you really don't enjoy the story please don't scold the author or using some curse word to scold the author, it really rude, no one force you to read at the first place. (-_-)**

 **Long Di: Hm… You okay? "Give a cup of green tea to the author"**

 **S: "Take a deep breath" Ya, I am fine just feeling upset for the flames emails and reviews I receive "Cough"**

 **S: Thanks for the support my dear readers xD Welcome to the 7th chapter of "Something you can't forget" Ya, I know the previous name is "King among us" and for the reason for why I change it.. Well it because when I start writing to this story I was going to make it like my reply toward fellow author BarelyProdigies's "Something you can't ignore"**

 **Long Di: Hm.. let me guess you are upset about the 10th chapter and how the story shall continue?**

 **S: Yup, I barely find some good Naruto x Fem Sasuke fanfic already so I plan to write a good Naruto x Fem Sasuke fanfic myself xD**

 **S: Well enough of talk let's begin the story shall we?**

 **Let's begin**

Unknown location

 **"Do you still remember me… Z…?" "I am still at here all the time…" "I will always be with you… I am still waiting feor you as always…." "Where are you when I need you?..."** Whisper a melody voice inside a place fill with white and soft material…

Konoha council

(Time: 1:00 p.m.)

"Clang!"

"I told you already the Sharingan is the treasure of Konoha we mustn't waste it!"

"And I also warn you already not to threaten that poor girl anymore!"

"Clam dow-"

"Shut up! You should agree with us! The girl must be put into the C.R.A program!"

"I will not allow this! Unless over my dead body!"

"Troublesome…"

It was just a peaceful day in Konoha, everything looks as usual as always, the town is fill with many new ninjas group doing some random D-rank mission around the city just after the last week graduate exam.

But in the Konoha council room…

"You damm dog! What do you know about the noble blood of the Uchiha!"

"Shut up! Why do we even need you in here?! For God Sake, this is a ninja problem not some stupid civilian matters!"

"I also disagree with this"

Yup, inside the Konoha council room is something well.. not to unexpected.. as always the ninja council and the civilian council are quarrelling against each other from tiny little problem to some serious problems and this time they are quarrelling for the issue-

"Silence!" roared the 3rd Hokage.

All councilor quickly zip their mouth and sit still in their seat.

"Sigh" "Seriously what is the point of discussing this matter again? I believe I had stated that the C.R.A is for the last male member of the clan not female member-"

"But Hokage-sama since Itachi had became a rouge nin and only left Satsuki as the survivor of the noble Uchiha clan, we must make her-"

"Shut up! I will not let you hurt that girl anymore!"

"Why you-"

"Silence!" roared the Hokage again furiously.

"That's it, if anyone who dare to talk about forcing Satsuki into C.R.A, I will throw he/she out the window!" threaten the old Hokage.

Everyone in the room quickly shut up their mouth.

"Alright, do anyone has more issue to discuss about?" asked the Hokage secretary with a note.

"Hokage-sama, I believe I have several things wish to discuss" stated a man with bandage cover his' right hand to his right eye and has a X on his chin.

"What do you wish to discuss Danzo?" asked Hiruzen and narrow his eyes, knowing too well about his cunning friend.

"I believe you have shown your favorite and being… unfair to others newly form Gennin group.. Hokage-sama" said Danzo without showing too much expression.

"Oh, please do tell" said the old Hokage.

"I believe you have shown your favorite by allowing team seven be in a formation of two man squad and not three also letting one of our best Jonnin- Hatake-san to be their sensei"

"I show no favorite Danzo, I arrange the group according to their abilities and I also had asked for our Jonnin's suggestion before I approve the team"

"For example, team 9 will be strong in combat skill, team 10 is the famous Chika, Shika, Ino, formation" said Hiruzen.

"Yes, but I do suggest you to add one more member into team 7.. Hokage-sama" said Danzo.

"I believe I had arranged all Gennin into their group already, Danzo and I don't think there will be-"

"There is one Hokage-sama, the Inuzuka heir" stated Danzo.

"With all respect Danzo-sama, even you suggest to let my son to join team 7, but I do believe he still hasn't reach the standard to be a Gennin yet, let alone being arrange into one of our most potential group" said the clan head of Inuzuka clan- Tsume.

"Surely, you are being too strich against your son, Tsume-san. As an elder of Konoha I suggest that you allow me to test him personally and I can assure you, that he is ready and has the potential to pass the test Tsume-san" said Danzo.

"But.."

" I agree Danzo-sama suggestion" "I agree"

"Those who agree with me please raise your hand" yelled Danzo from his' seat.

All civilian councilor immediately raise up their hands, since the absence of the four ninja clan head- Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju the final result of the poll is 17-14( 3 elders, 13 civilian councilor) (Hokage and 13 ninja councilor)

"17-14 I believe my suggestion is acceptable Hokage-sama" said Danzo with an evil smile.

'What are you planning Dazno..' thought Hiruzen while clenching his' fist tightly.

(Meanwhile)

Alley

"Ah~ So boring~~" yawned Naruto lazily.

It is a normal afternoon and the 7th day of doing D-rank mission for team 7 since one of the team member destroy a part of forest during his' battle.

"Neh, neh, Suki-chan do you want to eat ramen for lunch today?" asked Naruto with a big grin.

".. Seriously, Naru-kun.." replied the black hair beauty with deadpan expression.

"Its' the tenth time in this week that we have ramen for lunch or dinner already, young lord…" said Amatsu in her human form with a cat laying in her arm.

"Hehe, because ramen are just too great!" said Naruto happily.

"Sigh" "But surprisingly I wonder why the so call demon cat can be tame by Amatsu-chan" said Satsuki with a sigh and a small smile.

"Maybe of her unique scent?" asked Naruto who still holding Satsuki's hand happily.

"Indeed.. most animals likes our scent due to our warn and kind Chakara signature.." stated Amatsu while petting Tora on its' head softly.

"Meow~~" yawned the cat lazily.

'He is surely like Kushina-sama in the taste for food' thought Kakashi who is walking behind his' students a bit while still reading his' book.

'Minato-sensei, now I can understand how you feel about eating ramen for a month' thought Kakashi who almost rush out the restaurant after eating ramen with his' students for the tenth time in the week.

'But he surely is your child sensei…'

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ha?" asked Kakashi who just raise his' head and looks at his' student.

"Which one do you choose? Shushi or ramen?" asked Naruto with start in his' eyes like begging Kakashi to choose ramen.

"Er, I prefer… Shushi" replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

'No way I am going to eat ramen again in this month!'

"Noo!!" yelled Naruto.

Hokage office

(Time: 3:10 p.m.)

"Hokage-sama, team 7 report for the mission" said the Hokage secretary outside the office.

"Sent them in"

"Clack"

"Yo, Jiji!" greeted Naruto with a big grin.

"Hokage-sama" greet Satsuki politely with Amatsu turning back into her small dragon form and tie around Satsuki's waist as Satsuki's belt.

"Mission accomplish, Hokage-sama" reported Kakashi while putting the cage with Tora in it to the Hokage desk.

"Well done, Kakashi" said Hiruzen while putting down his' pen and look at the team in front of him.

"Team 7, for completed the 13th times of doing the most difficult tasks in D-rank (catching Tora), I will allow you to do a C-rank mission for once, do you accept?" asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Yes!! Finally C-rank!! Thank you Jiji~ You are the best~~" exclaimed Naruto happily.

"We accept the mission, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi with a bow.

"Very well, your client will be at here on 11 in the morning, Naruto-kun and Satsuki may leave now" said the old Hokage.

"Yeah!! Thank you Jiji~" said Naruto happily with Satsuki bowing toward the old Hokage before leaving the Hokage office along with Naruto.

"Clack"

"Does something happen, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi who puts down his' book and look at Hiruzen with serious face.

"Yes Kakashi, I want you protect and teach both Naruto and Satsuki outside the village for a while, with Danzo and the civilian council keep forcing me to put Satsuki into the C.R.A program, I can't sure they will be safe in the wall anymore meanwhile I will contact Jiraya back to the village before things out of control" said Hiruzen.

(Next day)

Hokage tower

(Time: 11:30 a.m.)

"…" "Seriously it's been half hour already! Where is our stupid client??!!" mumble a very annoyed Naruto in front of the Hokage desk.

"Have you check the date and the time of the mission Hokage-sama?" asked Satsuki who is also starting to be impatient.

"Yes Satsuki, I am certain that it is today and he will be here at 11 a.m." said the old Hokage, taking out a scroll from his' desk drawer and reread the mission scroll again.

"…" the only one who doesn't speak anything is the leader and Jonnin sensei of team seven who still keep reading his' book without caring the mission.

"Sigh" "Neko, please go and search for Tazuna-san.." ordered the old Hokage with a sigh.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" replied the cat mask anbu and then shunshin away.

(Another 15 minutes later)

"So boring~~" said Naruto lazily while like his' teacher he also choose to leaning on the wall beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have anything to let me do it's so boring~" said Naruto with a yawn.

"Oh, do you want to read one, I still have several in my pocket" offered Kakashi with an eye smile and take out an Ichaicha-paradise.

"Thanks, sensei" said Naruto who about to take the book his' sensei offer but suddenly stop because of the killing intent that release by his' girlfriend.

"Naru-kun~" said Satsuki nicely, with a definitely too sweet smile and black aura behind her.

"Glup" Naruto slowly retreat his' hand from the book and smile back to Satsuki while sweating bullets.

"Hokage-sama" said the cat mask anbu outside the door.

"Come in" ordered Hiruzen while keep reading other scroll.

"Clack" then Neko walk inside the Hokage office with an almost drunk man with white beard, hair and glasses, looks almost 60 years old or above.

"Hick" "This is the team, "hick" that will protect me "hick" back to Wave? They don't look so tough.. oh is that Ichaicha paradise~" exclaimed the almost drunk client while walks toward Kakashi with drunk steps.

"It's a good book isn't it? "HICK" Boy, which character you like "hick" the most? I like Yuri-chan the "Hick" especially when she being*" said the client with a stupid smile beside Kakashi.

"May I?" asked Naruto getting nods from both Hiruzen and his' girlfriend.

" **Suiton: water bullet** "(taught by Amatsu) exclaimed Naruto and forming a small water bullet and shoot forward the client.

Just when the water bullet almost hit both Kakashi and Tazuna, surprisingly Kakashi manage to dodge the bullet (to protect his' book) while keep reading his' book.

"Splash" but unfortunate the bullet hit the client directly.

"What? What the hell?" yelled the now fully awake client.

"Tazuna-san" said the old Hokage with a calm voice and raise his' head to looks at the client.

"Ha?! Oh, Hokage-sama" greet the client who now define as Tazuna.

"Where have you been for the past one hour? Your escort team has been waiting for here about an hour already" asked Hiruzen with a tick mark on his' forehead.

"Oh, you know old habits" said Tazuna and smile awkwardly.

"Sigh" "If not because of your assistance during the second ninja war, I really want to throw you out the window now, old friend" said Hiruzen with a sigh while shaking his' head.

"Ha! You know me well, Hiruzen" exclaimed Tazuna with a thumb up.

"Anyway, meet team 7. They will be the team that escort you back to Wave" said Hiruzen.

"Huh? They? Are you kidding me, Hokage-sama? This is what I get for my protection?" asked Tazuna with a frown.

"Yes, my old friend actually this is the best team I find for you since the amount you paid can only be classified as C-rank mission, and I believe you no need to worry much the team leader is the famous Sharingan Kakashi and his' two student- Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Satsuki are the strongest among the Gennins" said Hiruzen.

"Bur-but, what if someone tries to ambush or raid me during the road back to Wave?" asked Tazuna, still not satisfied.

"I believe they are strong enough to defeat bandits or some low rank missing nin, so no need to worry" replied Hiruzen.

"But.. fine" said Tazuna with a sigh.

"Meet me at the main gate, half hour later" said Tazuna.

"Actually we are ready to go now, Tazuna-san" said Kakashi without raising his' head and keep reading his' book.

(30 minutes later)

(Due to Tazuna gonna change his' shirt)

The road to Wave

(Time: 12:06 p.m.)

"Yawn" yawned Naruto lazily with Satsuki walks beside him and Kakashi walks behind all of them, still reading his' book without caring the surrounding.

'All of them still looks so young, can they really manage to defeat Gato and free Wave?' thought Tazuna, with doubt and worry about the skill of team 7.

"Naru-kun.. I believe our client is hiding something from us… " whisper Satsuki in a volume that only Naruto can hear.

"Yes, I agree with you and I also find something strange about our client…" whisper Naruto.

"Suki-chan and I also find something funny.." whisper Naruto with a grin.

"Oh?" "Active your Sharingan and tell me what you see~" said Naruto.

Satsuki turn her head back and active her Sharingan.

'Isn't that?!' thought a shock Satsuki.

"Yup, from the Chakara signature, I can tell that it is one of the Hyuga- Byakugan unique chakara signature but why are they out here is something I don't know" said Naruto lazily.

'Looks like they also find out..' thought Kakashi.

"Tazuna-san" said Kakashi, suddenly.

"Oh?! Yes?!" said Tazuna nervously and quickly turn his head back.

"How much further until we reach Wave?" asked Kakashi without raising his' head.

"Oh, not so far just another 30 minutes journey and we will be there" replied Tazuna nervously.

'He is hiding something…' thought all member of team 7.

(5 minutes)

The group keep walking toward Wave until they spot several puddles on the road.

'Strange…' thought Naruto and turn his head back and looks at Kakashi.

'So he also spot the puddles..' thought Kakashi and giving a nod to Naruto.

"Naru-kun.." whisper Satsuki and giving Naruto a nod.

The team keep moving forward.

Then suddenly a metal gauntlets shot out from the puddles and straight forward Tazuna.

"Clang" "We can't have you kill our client can't we?" asked Naruto with his GN Blaster in his' hand.

'What?!' thought a shock Tazuna who fall back on his ass, shock by the speed of the boy who stands in front him and just block the metal gauntlets.

Then two person jump out the puddles and land in front team 7.

"Hand over the bridge builder and we will let you guys leave, Konoha scums" threaten the first attacker a mask with a single horn.

"Yeah, there's no way you can defeat us the Kiri demon brother" said the second attacker who also has a mask but with two horn.

"Naruto, Satsuki can you both handle them?" asked Kakashi from behind and put down his' book.

"Sure sensei, no problem" replied Naruto with a thumb up, still facing forward.

".." Satsuki doesn't reply instead she go into her Uchiha fighting style.

"How about no.." said Naruto and then using his' GN Blaster and point at the demon brother.

'Are they nuts?! How can two kids manage to defeat missing nins?!' thought Tazuna, shock.

"Hng, then don't blame us" said the first attacker with a nod his brother and rush toward Naruto and Satsuki.

Naruto just side step and dodge the chain from slicing him in half and kick the first attacker on his face.

Then the brothers were sent flying and crash to the tree beside the road because of their stupid weapon that keeping them tie together.

"Seriously? Who will choose such heavy and unflexible to fight?" mocked Naruto loudly to the demon brother.

"You damm brat!" yelled the demon brothers furiously, rushing toward Naruto again…

"Clang" "Seriously, change a weapon to fight next time" said Naruto, using his' GN blaster to cut the metal gauntlets in half and kick the first attacker with one horn in his' face thus sending him crash into the woods again and grabs the second attacker's hand and knock him out.

"That was easy" said Naruto.

"You enjoyed the fun all by yourself and forgot to let me join the fun, Naru-kun" complained Satsuki with a pout.

"Ah~ Because I don't want my princess get hurt, beside isn't that a man's job to protect a girl" said Naruto with a smile toward his' girlfriend.

"I am strong enough to defend myself you know?" argue Satsuki still with a pout.

"I will let you join in the fun next time, oka-" "Hand over the bridge builder and my brother or this girl die" yelled the first attacker.

"Oh, I almost forget about him" said Naruto and turn his' head and look at the forgotten attacker who has a girl with long black hair that tie in two pony tails and white eyes-Byakugan. In his hand.

"Hand them over to me!" ordered the first attacker and point his' metal claw at the poor Hyuga who is trying to get free from the man's hold.

"Hey!" yelled Satsuki. "Hand-" the attacker suddenly let go the girl and collapse on the floor.

"… How can he survive out here so long, if he doesn't even know, never looks into the Sharingan user's eyes.." mumble Satsuki loud with a sweat drop.

'They.. they defeat the missing nin like it was nothing?! Just how strong are these two kids??!!' thought a shock Tazuna.

"Thanks Suki-chan" said Naruto while walking toward and kneel down in front of the Hyuga girl.

"Now, what are you doing out here? Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto with a smile to the girl who now define as Hinata younger sister- Hyuga Hanabi.

"Er.. I came out here to.. find my friends! Yes! I came out here to find my friends!" answered Hanabi nervously while turning away her gaze.

"Ohh~ Are you telling the true?~ Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto nicely and closing his' distance between his' and Hanabi face.

"Yes!" answered Hanabi, sweating bullets.

"Well then, Kakashi-sensei! Can you send a massage bird to inform the Hyuga clan head about his' youngest being out her-" "Wait! Please don't tell my father!" said Hanabi quickly and grab Naruto's sleeve.

"Then why are you out here, Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto again but with a serious face.

"I.. fine. I sneak out Konoha just to find you, there are you happy now?" answered Hanabi with a pout.

"Find me? For what?" asked Naruto surprise by the reply.

"Because you are strong and you are the only one who dare to talk to Tou-sama in such a rude manner, proving that you are stronger than Tou-sama and my Tou-sama refuse to teach me more advance Jutsus saying that I have not reach the age of learning more advance Jutsu" answered Hanabi with a pout and turn her head away, not happy.

"Kakashi-sensei, what shall we do with her?" asked Naruto and turn his' head back, looking at his' sensei.

"I think we should bring her back and cancel this mission" said Kakashi while tying up the unconscious demon brothers under a tree nearby, after he just grab the elder brother who is still under Satsuki's Genjutsu.

"What? Why?" asked Tazuna shock.

"Tazuna-san, I don't think it is a good way to hide something from your escort team and since we only being assigned to C-rank mission but the demon brothers that Naru-kun defeated are classified as B-rank missing nin from Kiri" said Satsuki while helping Kakashi to tie the demon brother.

"I.. " "So we shall be heading back, Tazuna-san" said Kakashi after tying up the missing nin.

"Please! Don't! Wave need your help" begged Tazuna who suddenly kneel in front Kakashi.

"Wow! Please stand up, Tazuna-san" said Naruto immediately move toward with Hanabi follow behind him.

"Then give us a good reason why should we?" asked Kakashi without changing his' expression.

(10 minutes later)

"So you are saying that the thug lord- Gato killed your chief and have control all your country including your resources" said Naruto standing under the tree which have both the demon brother tied up, along with Satsuki, Kakashi and Hanabi.

"Yes, he also control all of the ships to wave, since Wave is an island country, there's no way people can go in or out Wave without being notice by him and now he is trying to kill me because I am constructing a giant bridge link from Wave to the land of fire, thus lower his' power and control over the island" said Tazuna with a sigh.

"So please help us, I beg you if you return to Konoha, the Wave will be doom!" begged Tazuna with a bow.

"Please raise your head, Tazuna-san" said Naruto.

"Well, what do you think Naruto, Satsuki" asked Kakashi, leaning on the tree while keep reading his' book.

"I think we should continue the mission since Konoha and Wave are still in friendly term and by helping Wave we can also learn our limit and power" said Naruto.

"I agree with Naru-kun, going back now will meaning the end of the Wave and I think the road back to Konoha will be fill with ambush and danger right now" said Satsuki agree with her boyfriend.

"Oh! Oh! So are we going to Wave right now?" asked Hanabi while raising up her hand and smile happily.

"…. And we also gotta bring the kid with us…" said Kakashi, still reading his' book.

"Argh.. where are we…" mumble the eldest of the demon brother who slowly gain back conscious.

"Oh.. so they have awake"

(5 minutes later)

"Go fuck yourself, we will not tell you a thing" yelled Gozu, trying to free himself from the tree.

"Yeah, we will not tell you a thing!" yelled Meizu.

"Sigh" "Well then.." said Naruto and put his' right hand on Meizu's forehead and left on Gozu's forehead with his' Rinkaigan active.

"What are you doing?.." "Kakashi-sensei, they are hired by Gato to kill Tazuna and do you know a person name… Zabuza? The demon of mist? And in their memories I see another person… with blue battle Kimono and a mask… and other two person with black robe with red cloud on it and I believe they call themselves Akatsuki (晓)… but the memories is kind of blurry but I can tell one of them has a pair of red eyes similar to Sharingan.." said Naruto with a frown, telling the rest of his' team.

"Zabuza.. ya I know him, he is one of the A-rank missing nin from Kiri and he gain the title of Demon of the mist when he was 15 because of his' brutal tactic" said Kakashi and put down his' book.

"The pair of red eyes… "mumble Satsuki.

(Flashback the night of Uchiha massacre)

"Why Ni-sama?" yelled Satsuki toward her beloved brother- Itachi who has his' tanto full of the blood of Uchiha's from old to young, from innocent child to the clan head.

"To test my limit, now I know that there isn't anyone can defeat me!" exclaimed Itachi and active his' Mangekuo Sharingan.

"And now, you will suffer my foolish sister!"

(Present)

"Itachi…" mumble Satsuki while clenching her fists tightly.

'Suki-chan..' thought Naruto and look at his' girlfriend with worry.

"How.. how do you manage to get that information?" asked a shock Gozu.

"That's me to know and you will never find out" said Naruto and turn back his' head and looks at the demon brothers.

"Now.. for you two" said Naruto and draw out his' GN Blaster.

"Hng, do it, we are dead man already when we capture by you" said Meizu and close his' eyes with his' brother ready to meet the Shinigami.

"Slash!"

"You two may go now" said Naruto cutting the rope that tie the demon brother.

"What? Why?" asked Gozu, shock.

"I never kill brave warriors, my blade only cut down the evil" said Naruto and turning his' head and walk back to his' team.

"Let's go Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto and start to walk away.

"I hope you two will not be our enemy again" said Naruto without turning his' head and begin his' journey to Wave with his' team.

The demon still sit at under the tree, shock.

"Thank you, boss!" yelled both of them toward the direction Naruto, watching the team moving toward Wave.

"Is that really a good decision for freeing the missing nins?" asked Tazuna still worry being ambush by the demon brothers again.

"Yes, since they are just like us but without the goal to fight for, once they find their goal they will be a ninja again" said Naruto while have Satsuki beside him, Kakashi in front of him, still reading his' book and Hanabi at his' right walking happily like going to vacation.

"Suki-chan.." said Naruto and grabs Satsuki's hand, "Don't let the hate get to you" said Naruto with a smile toward his' beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh, ya.. I will" replied Satsuki.

The road toward Wave

"Neh,neh, Naruto-san will you teach me some of your special move? Or some powerful Jutsu?" asked Hanabi who still keep bothering Naruto who is really annoyed by Hanabi.

"Hanabi, do you know that we are not in Konoha and there maybe an ambush anywhere" said Naruto who still holding Satsuki's hand.

"But you are strong enough to beat all of them right?" asked Hanabi not knowing the danger outside the wall.

"Sigh" "Hanabi-chan" said Naruto while shaking his' head also gaining the attention of the Hyuga little princess.

"Hm, what-?" "Rinkaigan" exclaimed Naruto with his' Rinkaigan active.

(The world of illusion)

"What's was that about, Naru-" said Hanabi after rubbing her eyes but suddenly stop.

Burning buildings, bodies of dead people, weapons with blood, body parts of humans, everywhere in her very own home- Konoha.

"What...?-" Hanabi can't even imagine the scene before her will every happen, especially not in Konoha!

"Urghh-" can't stand of the bloody scene and with horror Hanabi use her hands to cover her eyes and close her eyes, turn around and run away with tears streaming down her face.

'No! No! No! No! This isn't true! This isn't-" "Hanabi" at the edge of collapse a voice, a soft voice appear, with a feeling of warm and safe.

"Hanabi" said the person, but Hanabi didn't even care anymore and hug the person tightly and begin to cry loudly.

"It okay, Hanabi-chan" said the figure and softly petting Hanabi's head.

"Naruto-san?.." asked Hanabi and rise her head a bit to look at the blonde person who she is now hugging.

"Hanabi-chan" replied Naruto with a smile while keep comforting the girl.

"Naruto-san, what happen here why is everyone death.. "Sob" and.. and-" "Hanabi-chan" said Naruto suddenly stop petting Hanabi's head and put up a serious face.

"This is the real world" said Naruto, push down Hanabi's hands, and walk pass Hanabi to the destroy Konoha.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hanabi scarely and quickly hug Naruto again like her savior.

"Hanabi-chan" said Naruto and turn back, kneel in front the Hyuga princess.

"You must know, the real world isn't always so peaceful like Konoha and there isn't anyone or any wall that can always protect us, Hanabi" said Naruto.

"Don't be fear, Hanabi open your eyes Hanabi" said Naruto.

Despite scare Hanabi still bravely open her teary eyes and look at the destroyed Konoha.

"Roar!!" a demon beast with red eyes and nine tails appear in front of them.

"Naruto-" "Hanabi, this is the night Kyuubi attack- my birthday" said Naruto.

"What-?!" "Hanabi, even in Konoha there always danger everywhere and you can't always depend on people but-" said Naruto with a raise of his' hand the scene change back into the usual Konoha"

"This is why us exist, to learn and protect" said Naruto with a smile.

(Real world)

"Girl? Is something wrong in front?" asked Tazuna while shaking Hanabi's shoulder a bit.

"Huh?" "You suddenly stop at your track just seconds ago, is there any danger in front?" said Tazuna to a blank face Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun!!" yelled Hanabi who suddenly rush pass Tazuna and hug Naruto after gaining back conscious.

"Hanabi?" exclaimed Satsuki who was shock about why Hanabi suddenly hug her' boyfriend.

"Thank you, thank you that was terrified, thanks for saving me!" exclaimed Hanabi happily.

'Sigh, do they think this is just a vacation' thought Kakashi walking in front the team with a sigh.

The bridge (under construct)

"Wow, that's impressive" complimented Hanabi with her left hand, holding Naruto's right hand.

"Yup, that's my master piece- the bridge" said Tazuna proudly with a V hand sign.

"Pin" "Naru-kun~ What exactly did you show Hanabi?~" asked Satsuki with a voice which Naruto can hear and a definitely too sweet smile.

"Err... I taught her how the real ...world is?" answered Naruto with sweating bullets.

"Tazuna-san, is the mist always so tick here?" asked Hanabi to the proud old man.

"Oh? Not usually but sometime, yes" replied Tazuna and keep walking.

"Wait" said Kakashi at the front with a stop hand sign.

"Huh?" said Tazuna who almost bump into Kakashi.

"Is something wrong sensei?" asked Satsuki and let go of her boyfriend hand and ready to take out her kunai.

"There something not right, the mist is fill with water chakara and a part of normal mist.." said Naruto with his' Rinkaigan active.

"Keep caution, move forward with high alert" ordered Kakashi and pull up his' hitae and active his' Sharingan.

"Tazuna-san please stay at the center of us" requested Naruto with a nod to Satsuki and with Hanabi stay closely to him with her Byakugan active.

The team keep moving forward about few minutes.

"Naruto-kun" said Hanabi quietly and pull Naruto sleeve.

"Hmm?" asked Naruto without turning his' head.

"I see blue.. I see blue light in front.. but it so small.." said Hanabi and focus more on the small fire.

"I also see it.. but-!" Just when Naruto trying to finish his' sentence, water chakara, large amount of water Chakara suddenly rush toward them without any warning, seeing the unnatural water Chakara, Naruto quickly jump in front Kakashi and with a swift move draw out his' GN Blaster.

"Swu swu swu" "Get cover!" ordered Naruto and using his' GN blaster to destroy the ice needles that flies toward them.

"Tazuna!" Hanabi quickly pull Tazuna back and push his' head down.

"Satsuki" said Kakashi and quickly form hand seals.

" **Katon- Great fire ball Jutsu**!" exclaimed Kakashi and breath out a huge fire ball to melt the needles.

" **Katon- Fire dragon jutsu**!" exclaimed Satsuki and breath out a large dragon head fire to melt the rest needles.

But after the needles storm a loud whizzing sound suddenly appear and closing them in a fast speed.

"Clang!" Naruto use his' GN Blaster to deflect the weapon that fly forward them.

The weapon was being deflect to the sky and create a large whizzing sound.

Then surprisingly a figure grab the weapon and smash right toward Naruto.

"Clang!!" Naruto rise his' GN Blaster above his' head and counter the weapon and create a small crack on the ground.

"Hya!" with a push Naruto manage to push the weapon back and with a reverse kick toward the figure.

"Clang!" the kick smash into the weapon that the attacker use to defend himself from Naruto kick.

"Show yourself!" said Kakashi and forming handseals.

" **Futon- Wind blades**!" exclaimed Kakashi and create several large wind blades and clear the mist.

"Tch, be glad because you are the first one that can counter my silent attack" said the attacker at the other side if the bridge with the weapon- his' giant sword that break in half in the middle because of Naruto's kick.

"Momochi Zabuza- the demon of the hidden mist" stated Kakashi and draw out his' kunai and his' Sharingan turn into Mangekyou.

The bridge

"Hng, looks like you know me well Sharingan no Kakashi" said the one known as Zabuza and raise his' sword and point at the group from Konoha.

"Be alert everyone, he is an A-rank missing nin and specialize in the silent killing, the sword he is holding is none other than the famous Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁) "stated Kakashi describing their enemy who is wearing in a black combat shirt and black pants with a giant sword in his' hand.

"And you- damm Namikaze" stated Zabuza like seeing his' most hateful enemy.

"I don't believe we have meet before, Zabuza" said Naruto with his' right hand holding GN Blaster.

"No, we don't but your father- Namikaze Minato was the one responsible for the death of my whole squad during the third war!" said Zabuza.

"And today I shall kill his' son and revenge my comrades!" yelled Zabuza and with a single hand seal.

" **Suiton: Mist**!" exclaimed Zabuza with mist the water of the river start to evaporate into mist and cover the whole bridge.

"Stay sharp, we don't know when and where or when will he strike" said Kakashi and start forming hand seals.

"Futon: Wind blades!" exclaimed Kakashi and blow off a part of the mist.

"Your technique won't work this time Hatake, since the water at here is more than the wind you can gather" said Zabuza all around them.

'Damm it, with this mist, I can't spot where he is' thought Satsuki with Hanabi begin to add more chakara into her Byakugan.

" **Suiton: Great Shark Bullet Technique** " sharks, large sharks suddenly appear behind Satsuki and rush toward her.

" **Hyoton: Ice sealing**!" exclaimed Naruto who immediately rush toward his' girlfriend after sensing the large amount of water chakara.

All of the water sharks that were rushing toward them immediately turn into ice and break after hitting the ground after Naruto's jutsu.

"Naruto-kun! Behind you" yelled Hanabi with a sword like object suddenly appear behind Naruto and coming down very fast.

"Clang!" Satsuki quickly conuter the attack by using her kunais to block the attack but the strength of the attacker is still too big and makes Satsuki fall on one knee.

'Wait! This isn't Kubikiribōchō' thought Satsuki shock to see another huge sword that is cover in bandage and with a mouth like.

"Clang!" Naruto use his' GN Blaster to help Satsuki deflect the weapon and start adding wind chakara into his' sword- "Futon: Dragon rush!" with a swing all the mist immediately being blow off so as the attacker being knock to the water.

"Kisame, what are you doing, this is not our plan!" yelled Zabuza angrily and glare at the attacker who was being knock to the river.

"Tch, shut up Zabuza weakling has no right to speak and I don't listen to the weakest among the seven sword man" said the attacker, standing on the water and wearing black robe with red clouds on it just like Naruto mention.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, the legendary S-rank missing nin, the monster of mist at your service" said the creepy sword man but who is the strongest among the mist seven sword men to the Konoha group.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, then the sword must be Samehada" stated Kakashi with a frown.

"Yes, and this will be the last thing you see!" said Kisame and with a powerful jump into the air and strike toward the Konoha group.

"Clang!" "I will handle him" yelled Naruto jump into the sky and clash his' GN blaster with Kisame's Samehada.

"Naruto!-" "Your fight is with me, Hatake!" yelled Zabuza with him suddenly appear in front Kakashi and strike his' sword at him.

"Clang!" "Protect the client and move back!" yelled Kakashi just in time to counter the attack with his' kunai and charging his' left hand with lightning Chakara.

" **Raiton: Chidori**!" exclaimed Kakashi and push the sword back.

" **Suiton: Water bullets**!" Zabuza also exclaimed and form several shots of water bullets and jump backward to avoid Kakashi's chidori.

"You will not escape!" stated Kakashi with his' Mangekou active and rush toward Zabuza while slashing through the bullets.

"Satsuki-san, what do we do know?" asked Hanabi despite she is quite scare but she still manage to stay calm.

"Move back, protect Tazuna but don't let Zabuza and Kisame leave our-" "Shu!" a kunai suddenly fly toward Satsuki who manage to counter it with her own kunai and her Sharingan.

"We manage to meet again.. my foolish sister" said a black hair Uchiha who also wearing the same type of cloth Kisame wear, standing on the tree beside them.

"Itachi!" yelled Satsuki furiously after seeing the murderer who is responsible for the death of her whole clan.

"Satsuki don't let the hate control your mind" said Amatsu through the link.

"Su" the elder Uchiha jump down from the tree and land in front his' younger sister.

"Hand over the bridge builder, Satsuki or I will take it by force" demanded Itachi and close his eyes and open again with his' Sharingan shine brightly.

"You will try" said Satsuki with her Sharingan start to spin and go into her battle stance.

"Satsuki-san-" "Hanabi, protect Tazuna and stay alert" ordered Satsuki without turning her gaze from her brother.

"Fool.." mumble Itachi and rush forward with kunai in his' hand.

Satsuki also rush toward her brother and "Clang!" clash two kunais together "Clang!" "Clang!" "Clang!" with only the sound of metal clashing with each other in the field.

"I see you have improve, sister" said Itachi while slash his' kunai forward his' sister.

"Why do you kill all of our clan member, Itachi?" exclaimed Satsuki and slash upward with her kunai and jump back.

" **Katon: Great fire ball jutsu**!" breath out a large fire ball forward her brother.

"For power!" stated Itachi calmly and shunshin behind Satsuki and kick her at her back.

"Bizzz!" 'Lightning clone?!' thought Itachi immediately turn his head over.

" **Chidori**!" exclaimed Satsuki and strike above Itachi toward him.

"Blizz!" Itachi manage to dodge the lightning attack in the last second.

'Impressive.. how can she manage to control such high rank lightning Jutsu in such young age..' thought Itachi with his' sister not far away from him with her hand still cover with lightning.

"Naru-kun told me not to give in to my hate when I face you but if you aren't going to tell me the truth-" then white cloth start to surround Satsuki's other hand and both legs and turn into a robe armor. * **Amatsu's armor**

"Then I will beat you until you tell me!" stated Satsuki with lightning suddenly cover both of her hand and turn into blades.

" **Lightning blades!"** exclaimed Satsuki and engage her brother in fight.

(With Naruto)

"You are pretty good kid" said Kisame while rising his' blade and strike hard on Naruto.

"Clang!" "For a fish man you are also quite good for talking and fighting" replied Naruto with his' GN Blaster counter the Samehada and create large wave.

"Tch, for the last time my name is Kisame, you brat" stated Kisame with a chuckle and jump backward to dodge Naruto's Gn Blaster.

"Ya, but who cares since you are still a fish" mocked Naruto with a smile and ready his' stance again on the surface of the lake.

"Chuk Chuk" "Damm it, Samehada I am your partner how can you agree with him?" complained Kisame to his' sword and quickly jump back to dodge Naruto's strike from upward.

"I like your sword, fishy" said Naruto with a smile and side step to dodge Samehada from piercing him.

"Clang" "Clang" with several exchange blows between Kisame and Naruto with only the flash of the weapon clash together reflect on the lake.

" **Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks** " exclaimed Kisame and quickly forming hand seals and forming a large wave of sharks to rush toward Naruto.

" **Ice release: Freezing forest** " exclaimed Naruto with one and seal and immediately freeze the wave of sharks and switch his' Gn blaster to Blaster mode.

"Bom!" with just a shot pierce through the Sharks ice wall and straight toward to Kisame.

"Shit!" with Kisame quickly rise Samehada to block it.

"Bom!" with a large splash created on the surface of the lake.

(With Kakashi)

"Your brat is quite good Kakashi" said Zabuza in the mist.

"Ya, what can I say? He is my student after all" replied Kakashi and jump upward to dodge the Kubikiribōchō that aim for his' legs.

" **Fire release: Great fire ball jutsu** " exclaimed Kakashi and breath out a huge fire ball after calculate where the attacker might be at.

"Hya!" with Zabuza suddenly appear behind Kakashi –

" **Sharingan** " exclaimed Kakashi and pierce through Zabuza heart with the Zabuza turn into water.

"Tch, you are still so fucking annoying" said Zabuza with him suddenly appear above Kakashi with Kubikiribōchō and strike hard on Kakashi and cut him into half.

"Blizzz" which turn out the Kakashi is a clone too.

"Shit, again" with the chirping sound behind Zabuza and quickly closing him fast.

"Yup"

(With Hanabi)

"Hey, they just leave a little girl to guard the old man" stated several men that equip with a sword or war hammer.

"Who are you guys?" asked Hanabi and immediately turn her head back and glare at Gato's thugs.

"We are the strongest of Gato's, we are the brown bear" exclaimed the man with the hammer apparently the leader of the group with his' other thugs doing post behind him.

"…" With Hanabi almost face palm for the group in front of her.

"Now, kid I suggest-" "Boom!" "Boss!!" turn out Hanabi just throw a kunai that attached with paper bomb toward the leader of the group.

"I am a member of Hyuga, come at me!" stated Hanabi with her Byakugan active and went into her battle stance.

(With Tazuna)

'What with all these people??!!!' thought the old bridge builder who hide under the tree and watching team 7 engage with their enemy.

(With Satsuki)

"Blizz" with Satsuki keep exchange blows with her brother with both Uchiha have their Sharingan active.

" **Fire release: Great fire ball** " exclaimed Itachi and breath out a large fire ball toward Satsuki.

"Hya" with Satsuki using her lighting blades cut through the fire ball and rush straight toward her brother.

" **Crow Clone Technique** " with Itachi explode into many crows and all of them rush toward Satsuki at once.

"Argh" Satsuki quickly rise her hand to block those crows that rush toward her.

"You lose, little sister" stated Itachi suddenly appear Satsuki with a Kunai in his' hand and point toward Satsuki's throat.

"Not yet" said Satsuki with electric and wind suddenly explode from her and- " **Typhon release: The might of dragon**!" exclaimed Satsuki with the wind and electric that strong and fast enough to catch Itachi off guard and knock him to the lake.

(With Naruto)

"What the hell brat?!" yelled Kisame with his' right hand bleeding and Samehada that looks cooked in his' hand.

"Well, that's my radioactive Chakara" said Naruto and quickly do a backflip to dodge Itachi that crash hard into the lake.

"Bom!" with Itachi crash into the water and create a large splash.

"Are you okay Suki-chan?" asked Naruto and turn his' head to his' girlfriend who just Shunshin beside him.

"I am fine, Naru-kun" replied Satsuki.

"What the hell Itachi, you can't even fight your sister?!" asked Kisame and help Itachi that has his' cloak tear apart to stand on the surface of the water.

"…" "Tch, whatever LET'S FIGHT" stated Kisame and rush toward Naruto again.

"Clang!" "Suki!" " **Fire release: Great fire ball jutsu"** with Naruto clash his' Gn Blaster with Kisame and has Satsuki jump above him and breath out a large fire ball toward Kisame.

'Shit' thought Kisame and quickly push Naruto back and raise his' sword to block the fire ball.

" **Ice release: ice spears** " exclaimed Naruto after Kisame just counter the fire ball and release his' jutsu with ice spears rose from the lake.

" **Fire release: Phoenix fire** " exclaimed Itachi quickly shunshin before Kisame and stop the ice spears to pierce through Kisame's leg.

" **Lightning release: Lightning balls** " exclaimed Satsuki with lightning balls fly straight toward Kisame and Itachi.

" **Susanoo** " exclaimed Itachi just before the lightning ball hit them.

"BOOM!" with red flames surround both Kisame and Itachi and form into a humanoid figure.

With Itachi raise his hand and the Susanoo quickly form a sword in his' sword and strike at Satsuki.

"BOM!" "You will not hurt her" said Naruto with him also surround with yellow flames that also form into a humanoid figure.

'What?!' "Itachi, I thought you and your sister are the last remaining Uchiha? How can the brat perform Susanoo too?!" asked Kisame as shock as Itachi.

"Naru-kun" with Satsuki turn her head back to Naruto and giving a sign to him.

'What?!' "Suki-chan-" "Ready-" stated Satsuki 'Amatsu-chan-' 'Yes, I know' "Cover me!"

"Boom!" with Naruto's Susanoo also form a sword and counter with Itachi's Susanoo sword and clash at the middle of the lake, causing large wave when they exchange blow.

"Hya!" exclaimed Naruto and increase the power into the sword that knock Itachi's Susanoo backward.

"Naru-kun!" yelled Satsuki with a katana- **Ominous Spring 凶刀【催花雨】** in her hand with Naruto Susanoo forming yellow fire arrow.

" **Susanoo: fire arrow**!" " **Wind release: The roar of dragon**!!" with Satsuki draw out the Katana and with a slash-

With the yellow Susanoo fire it's arrow and a Giant wind blade that combine together and forming a large fire wind blade, rush toward under the bridge where Itachi and Kisame are.

(With Kakashi)

"Tch, you are lucky Kakashi" said Zabuza with him coughing out a bit of blood, with his' chest being slice but Kakashi lightning blade.

"Surrender, Zabuza" said Kakashi with the mist slowly clear away.

"Zabuza-sama!" with shots of ice needles fly toward Kakashi and force him to jump back to dodge it.

" **Susanoo: Fire arrow**!" " **Wind release: The roar of dragon**!!"

With Kakashi quickly turn his' head toward the battle between his' students and the two rouge nins, only to find out a large wind fire balde is rushing toward the bridge his' is currently standing.

"Shunshin!" exclaimed Kakashi and quickly teleport away, with Zabuza being teleport away by a mask stranger.

"Boom!!!!!!!" with the bridge being hit.

(With Hanabi)

"That was easy" said Hanabi with the thugs being knock unconscious on the floor.

'Are Naruto and Satsuki-san save?-"

(With Tazuna)

"Boom!!!!" "NOOOOO!!!" yelled Tazuna under the tree watching his' bridge being destroyed by the large wind fire blade.

 **S: And done! XDD Wow, a full fighting chapter XDD It really fun to write this chapter XD Ya, I will surely write more battle scene in the future XD And that's all for this chapter~ And if you are curious about why Satsuki can use wind release… well Since Amatsu is a wind dragon so by equip with Amatsu's armor Satsuki can also has some power of the dragon clan.**

 **S: Lah~ And this is what I call battle of Bridge~ Yeah, I really don't like the original story that all of the gennins only stand and watch their teacher engage in battle and later engage with Zabuza because Kakashi was captured (=) Do they need popcorn or Soda while watching the fight?**

 **S: And no offence, some author who wrote Naruto become super strong or even godlike, but still fight with Zabuza 1 on 1 (Seriously?) What are the team for? Be an audience to sit and watch?**

 **And now for the section to reply some reviews-**

 **1) NaturalLife777- Well thanks for reading this 'shit' "Angry" I will try my best to update if less flames and other curse emails are less.**

 **2) Kingkong101- Puppet? I don't understand which part makes you think Naruto was a puppet please tell me**

 **3) Senritran19- Sure, I love Samui too**

 **4) bayoujmd89- Thanks and sure, why not? xD**

 **5) Monster King- Thanks!**

 **S: Well that's all for this chapter, thanks and hope you enjoy reading~**

 **Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
